About You Now
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: What happens when Jason takes Mitchie from Shane, and a boy tricks Alex into liking him while she's dating Nate? All they wanted was a fun filled vacation. Sequel to All I Want for Christmas is You. Shane/Mitchie/Jason & Nate/Alex/OC
1. Trailer

**Trailer **

From the person who created 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' presents a story where when everything seems right...it all can come crashing down.

Spring break is the greatest two weeks of no school for any teenager. All the reuniting with your love ones, having no problems in the way, and just having that perfect spring break. Or at least as these five wish.

_Shane, Jason, Nate, and Alex get off the plane and had officially entered New York. They see Mitchie and she sees them back. Mitchie instantly runs of to Shane and tightly hugs him. Shane hugs her back and kisses her head. Jason just glares at the two._

"_Shane! I missed you so much!" _

"_I missed you so much too, Mitchie."_

What they didn't know was that complicated issues and new 'accidental' feelings could ruin their perfect break.

_Jason leaned into Mitchie. He kissed her lips softly and ran his hands through her hair. Mitchie's eyes widened and she pushed Jason away._

"_What the hell?!" She yelled. "What is wrong with you?!"_

_Jason pulls her back in and kisses her again, this time forcefully._

Old enemies come back, not feeling as if their vengeance hasn't even been fulfilled. And what's a better way to accomplish that revenge by ruining a wonderful and beautiful relationship?

_Terrence looks at Nate and Alex with his eyebrows raised. Nate kisses Alex's cheek and she starts laughing. She kisses his lips and Nate places his hands on her waist, deepening the kiss. Terrence looked at the two couple in complete disgust. _

_Alex pushes Nate away. "Sorry but…you're sort of getting out of hand there." She said. _

"_What is up with you and your kissing issue?! It's like you never want to kiss me!" _

"_Nate-" Nate didn't bother. He rolled his eyes and walked away._

_Terrence walks up to Alex who looked like she was near tears. He put his arm around her waist. Alex looks at him angrily._

"_What the heck are you doing here?" She demanded, pushing him away. _

"_I'm here to save you." Terrence said softly into her ear._

This time though, he'll make sure that the perfect couple won't ever get back together.

"_Alex?" Nate looked at her, teary eyes. "Why?"_

"_Nate…" Alex whispered. "I…I'm sorry."_

Things will get exposed. Grudges will form. Hatred will occur. And brotherly love will seem as if it never existed.

"_How could you, Jason?!" Shane yelled, pinning his brother on the wall. He punched his brother across the face. Jason kicked Shane in the stomach._

"_Get off of me!" Jason yelled. _

"_You better lay off of Mitchie!" Shane threatened. _

"_And what if I don't?!" _

Will things ever be the same?

_Shane finds a half naked Mitchie, crying her eyes out. He looks to her right and sees a sleeping half naked Jason, clutching a bottle of Vodka._

_Nate walks in Alex and Terrence kissing each other passionately. He saw in Alex's eyes though, that she was not enjoying this. The way she kissed him back though…it was…something she never did with Nate._

_Shane and Jason kicked and punched each other as Mitchie cried started bawling. Jason kept a hold of Shane's neck and started squeezing it. Shane tried to catch his breath but Jason's grasp was just too hard._

_Nate slapped Alex across the face. "How the hell could you do this to me?!" He yelled. Alex cried and touched her cheek. She looked at Nate with hot tears rolling down her eyes. She hugged his stomach tightly and cried._

"_Nate! I love you!"_

"_Yeah right. That's why you went off making out with that bastard!" Nate pushed Alex away from him and walked away._

If you got a sweet but spoiled brat who's captured the hearts of two boys, a love struck teenager who only wants to spend time with his girlfriend but has an obstacle in the way, a heartbroken boy who finds new but wrong feelings for his little brother's girlfriend, a young teenage boy who feels as if his girlfriend doesn't want him anymore, a shy girl who knows that her boyfriend is 'the one' but then finds another boy who could possible be that special someone, and a revenge-obsessed boy who will stop at nothing to make sure no one is happy, you get one interesting spring break.

Spring break isn't just about hanging out at the beach with your friends. There's secret desires and vengeance in the air. Unfriendly hook ups, lying, cheating, and of course fighting.

Cody Linely as Terrence  
Kevin Jonas as Jason Grey  
Nick Jonas as Nate Grey  
Selena Gomez as Alex Russo  
Joe Jonas as Shane Grey  
and Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres

in  
About You Now


	2. Welcome to Westchester

**A/N: Well here you got the first chapter of 'About You Now'!!! I'm sooo sorry for the wait. I just needed a way to start it off. Sorry if it's sorta short. I was having major writer's block here. **

The sweet fresh air of spring break came. Mitchie Torres smiled into the air. She's been waiting for this next two weeks ever since Christmas break. Mitchie gripped onto her Prada messenger bag and looked at her iPhone to check the time. She rolled her eyes as she saw that her driver was one minute late.

She then saw her family car speeding through the streets and ending in a soft and slow stop. Mitchie opened the door furiously. "God, you turn my good mood into a crappy one. I was happy for a moment, you know!" She yelled.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Mitchie. It won't happen again." Her driver said shakily. Everyone who worked for the Torres's were more afraid of Connie and Richard's sixteen year old daughter than their actual bosses.

Mitchie muffled complaints about her driver as they drove towards the airport. She's been waiting for this for day what seemed like an eternity. Mitchie smiled, feeling giddy and bubbly. She felt the biggest urge to jump for joy as they neared the airport.

"O my god. Can you go any slower?" Mitchie complained. "I bet my grandma from Milan can drive faster than this. Come on! We don't have all day!" The driver hit the gas and started driving even faster. "Finally. An appropriate speed." Mitchie murmured.

The car stopped with a loud screech. Mitchie didn't wait for her driver to open the door for her. She was too excited and the butterflies in her stomach wasn't making it any easier. Mitchie let herself out and entered the large airport. She looked around, frantically.

"Where is he?!" she complained. Mitchie looked at the time on her cell phone. "He should be here by now!"

* * *

"I'm sorry that your flight delayed but we are now landing in New York, New York." The flight attendant announced. Shane kept awake the whole couple hours. Nate was snoring, Alex was attempting to sleep while sitting next to him, and Jason had been drifting on and off.

"Finally." Shane muttered under his breath. Everyone felt the plane land softly underneath them. Shane waited until the plane stopped completely until he unbuckled his seat. He, Jason, Nate, and Alex were flying first class (thanks to the Torres family) and were the first to leave.

"Nate. Wake up. We're in New York!" Alex whispered, shaking her boyfriend.

"O yeah baby. Nate likey." Nate murmured. Alex rolled her eyes and started tickling Nate. "O god!" Nate laughed, he was fully awake.

"Come on, lovebirds. We gotta get off of this plane." Jason said. He's been in an angry mood for a long time. They understood though since his girlfriend broke up with him recently.

Alex and Nate awkwardly obeyed Jason and grabbed their luggage. Shane was the first one out and he quickly entered the airport. He looked left and right, trying to find Mitchie. Jason, Nate, and Alex soon follow behind him, having trouble carrying all of their luggage.

He finally found her, looking for him as well. She was ten feet away but there was too many people walking between them. Shane smiled. "Mitchie!" He called out. Mitchie's eyes lit up as she heard Shane's voice. She turned to him and smiled.

"Shane!" She squealed. Mitchie ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug ever. "O my god! I missed you!" She said, hugging him tightly. Shane huged her back and kissed her head. Jason just glares at them and then quickly looks away.

"I missed you so much, Mitchie!" Shane said, rocking her back and forth. Mitchie laughed and kissed his cheek. Shane blushed a little and smiled. She pulled away to greet the others.

Mitchie walked up to Jason and gave him a surprise hug. Jason blinked a few times before he hugged Mitchie back. "I missed you Jason. You kept my promise and made sure Nate wasn't an idiot, right?" Mitchie laughed and joked.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Nate whined. Jason laughed a little and squeezed Mitchie tighter.

"I missed you too, Mitchie." He whispered. Mitchie smiled up at him and pulled away. She walked over to Nate and raised an eyebrow at him and folded her arms. Nate glared at her.

"Long time no see, Nathaniel." Mitchie joked. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Long time no see, Miciella." He said back. Mitchie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Aw, come here." She said, pulling him into a hug. Nate laughed and hugged her back. "Somehow, and I don't know how, I missed you." Mitchie said. Nate rolled his eyes again but smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I missed you too." Nate said. Mitchie pulled away and looked at Alex. Alex looked back at Mitchie feeling scared and intimidated. Nate put his arm around Alex's waist. "You remember my girlfriend, Alex, right?" Mitchie smiled at Alex.

"Hey, nice seeing you again." She said, pulling Alex into a hug. Alex was surprised by her gesture but hugged Mitchie back. The girls released then looked at each other. "Okay guys, my parents are excited to see you again." Mitchie said, clapping her hands.

She led the way outside of the airport and into the large family car. Jason sat in the passenger seat, not wanting to be part of the lovey dovey couples in the back. Nate and Alex sat in the second row of seats while Shane and Mitchie sat in the back.

Mitchie leaned on Shane's chest and sighed. She hugged his stomach and snuggled her face into his chest. "I missed you so much." Mitchie told him in a soft voice. "You have no idea." Shane hugged her shoulders.

"I missed you too." he said, kissing her head. Mitchie smiled and held onto him tighter. Shane smiled and rested his chin on top of Mitchie's perfect brown hair. He rubbed his hands softly on her leg as Mitchie closed her eyes and sighed.

Jason looked at Mitchie and Shane from the rearview mirror. He eyed them in envy. A while ago he and his girlfriend could have been doing those girlfriend and boyfriend things. She just had to break up with him though.

Jason's eyes made their way to Mitchie, just Mitchie. The feeling when she hugged him made him laugh and smile. He hasn't laughed or smiled in a while. Jason smiled as he looked at her perfect body, hair, and herself. He blinked as he realized what he just thought.

_She's Shane's girlfriend. My little brother's girlfriend. _He thought, looking out the window, glumly. _Come on Jason. Get a hold of yourself. I'm being sad over this? It's spring break. Time to break lose and run free. Heck, I'm in the New York right now!_

"Hey Mitchie, where in fact do you live?" Jason asked, ignoring Nate who was kissing Alex's neck while she's laughing and trying to push him away at the same time.

Mitchie's head shot up and she smiled. "I can't wait for you guys to see my house." She leaned up against the second row of seating and pulled Nate away from Alex so he would listen to her. Nate looked at her angrily. "And I have a heater and an air conditioner." She said with a smirk. Nate rolled his eyes.

"So?"

"I'm not stupid, Nate. I know that it's hecka hot in Nevada now." Mitchie said. Shane laughed.

"Come on, baby. Leave Nate alone. He's attempting to score with Alex." He said, pulling her back so she was sitting next to him.

"Yeah. Attempting." Mitchie looked back at Jason. "I live in Westchester." She said with a smile. Jason blinked at her beautiful, camera-ready smile. Jason returned her smile with one of his own. He looked back outside of the window.

"Whoa. Jason hasn't looked happy in a while." Shane whispered into her ear.

"Why?" Mitchie whispered back.

"His girlfriend broke up with him."

"Aw. Poor guy." Mitchie said softly, feeling sorry for her friend.

The car ride ended and the family car parked in front of the biggest house Jason, Nate, Alex, and Shane has ever seen in their whole entire lives. They all couldn't move because of how magnificent the house was. "O my god." Nate said.

"Come on guys! Mom and daddy are excited to see you!" Mitchie said getting excited. The driver opened the doors for Mitchie as she grabbed Shane and pulled him out. "Come on, guys!" She repeated, laughing.

They all walked out of the car. They were about to reach for their luggage but a bunch of men beat them to it and carried their belongings into the mansion. Mitchie walked slowly as her maids and gardeners outside of the house greeted her. A butler opened the door for her as she stepped in.

"Wow. No wonder she's a spoiled brat." Nate scoffed. Shane elbowed him in the ribs. "What? Even she knows that and she respects it."

"Mom! Daddy! They're here!" Mitchie said excitedly. The four walked into the mansion behind Mitchie. Their eyes widened at what they saw. The floor was soft wood that seemed so new that they could smell the forest. There was a chandelier on top that was made out of crystal and vases were placed on glass tables with flowers in them were all around.

Connie and Richard Torres descended from the stairs with smiles on their faces. They looked like those perfect couples from the movies or magazines. "Welcome to New York!" Connie said, happily. She gave a hug to each person.

"I thought this was Westchester." Shane said.

"Westchester is in New York, sweetie." Connie replied and hugged him. Shane smiled and hugged her back. They laughed. Mitchie walked up to Shane and linked her arms with is. Shane smiled down at her then looked back up at Connie and Richard.

"Mitchie, why don't you show them to their rooms?" Richard said. Mitchie nodded.

"Yeah, your stuff is already in them!" She said, dragging Shane up the stairs. Shane laughed at his girlfriend's jumpiness and followed behind her. Nate and Alex smiled at each other and walked up the stairs, hand in hand, and Jason just trudged behind them, frowning.

"Okay so this is Nate's room. I made sure that you got a crappy one." Mitchie joked. Nate rolled his eyes. They entered the room and Nate widened his eyes. Everyone's mouths dropped at what they saw. It was like teenage boy kingdom. Mitchie smiled at Nate's expression. His stuff were already placed in the walk in closet and he was all set.

"Wow, if this is crappy I wonder what good is for you." Nate said. He put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her. "Thanks! This is just so awesome! Alex, look how big this bed is!" Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a pervert, Nate. Come on Alex, your room is right next to his." Mitchie said, taking her hand and pulling her to the next room. Alex smiled back at Nate while he was happy dancing in his mind. They opened the door. It was utterly beautiful.

"O my gosh! I love you! This is the most beautiful room I've ever seen!" Alex squealed. She hugged Mitchie. Mitchie laughed and hugged her back.

"O and good news, Nate. Your rooms connect."

"Have I ever told you how awesome you are?" Nate said, smiling widely at his friend. Mitchie and Alex laughed. Mitchie walked up to Jason and linked her arms with his.

"Come on, let me show you your room." she said, smiling up at him. Jason smiled back and let her lead him towards his room for the next two weeks. Mitchie stopped in front of the next room. She opened the door and it was like the all stepped into one of Jason's dream. Jason widened his eyes.

"O my god!" He yelled. He hugged Mitchie tightly as she laughed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is so awesome!" Jason looked around his room and explored everything. Like Alex and Nate's rooms, his stuff was already packed in with every precise detail taken care of.

"Well I'm glad that you love it." Mitchie said. She turned to Shane. "Best for last." She winked and took his hand. Mitchie pulled him into the next room. "I made sure that your room was right next to mine." She opened the door and everyone gasped.

"O…my god." Shane said. It was like Shane's wish come true. Shane loved every single aspect of this room. He hated nothing at all. He smiled and gave Mitchie a bear hug. "I love you, I love you, I love you! I love having a rich girlfriend." Mitchie laughed and rolled her eyes. She hugged Shane back. He kissed her head and yawned.

"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Mitchie noticed that everyone else was yawning and looking tired and sleepy as well. Mitchie checked the time on her cell phone. She let out a low whistle.

"It's 9:47 pm eastern time. Then for you that would be 2:00 in the morning." She said.

"Well I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Nate said. He smiled at Alex and pulled her outside of the room and out of sight. Mitchie rolled her eyes and scoffed. Shane laughed and put his arm around Mitchie.

"Trust me, what ever Nate has planned, Alex won't go through with it." He said.

"That's for sure. I'm going to bed too. Night guys. Night Mitchie." Jason said, smiling. He stretched and walked back into his room. Shane raised an eyebrow, confused while Mitchie smiled at Jason as he walked away.

* * *

Terrence got off the plane and smiled. He has officially stepped foot into Westchester, New York. "Spring break at last." He said. Terrence sat in his limo, waiting for the next two weeks of relaxing and having a laidback time. He's been waiting for this for what seemed like a lifetime. No drama. No hatred. No Shane, Jason, or Nate Grey to ruin his perfect spring break.

Terrence pulled up in an expensive hotel and checked in. No parents. No friends. Just him, all alone, in his perfect vacation spot. East coast beaches to explore, new girls to date, new experience he couldn't wait for. Terrence smiled, feeling very excited.

His joyful spring break was calling him while his new drama was waiting…

**A/N: sorry that it was sorta crappy and short. I'M SO SORRY! i promise you that the next chapters will rock and be longer!!!**


	3. Interesting Feelings

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I just had a bunch of homework I needed to do because I have school soon. Well here you have chapter two! I hope you guys like this. **

Shane was awaken by an eager Mitchie jumping on his bed. Shane groaned and turned on the other side. Mitchie didn't give up though. She started tickling his ribs. Shane started laughing hysterically until he fell off the bed. Shane groaned again, this time in pain.

"God, Mitchie. I was trying to sleep." Shane said, curling up on the soft, fuzzy, white carpet. It was even warm and soft enough to sleep on. Mitchie got down and laid on top of Shane. She leaned in, near his ear.

"Wakey, wakey." she said, kissing his neck. Shane smiled. He laid on his back and pulled Mitchie into a kiss. Mitchie smiled and giggled as she pulled away. "Are you awake now?"

"I'll be even more awake if you kiss me again." Shane replied, smirking. Mitchie smiled and laughed. She pecked his lips then got up. Mitchie pulled Shane up so they were both standing.

"Come on, I need to show you around Westchester! It's spring break for crying out loud! We could be going to the beach, sight seeing, or going shopping! Yeah, let's go shopping, Shane!" Shane groaned again.

"Ugh, Mitchie, I hate shopping. How about we just stay in bed and make out?" Mitchie rolled her eyes as Shane pulled her down with him on the bed. Mitchie had to smile at Shane's eagerness.

"Don't think about it. Come on, we need to do something fun and romantic! We only get to see each other for two weeks, Shane." Mitchie repositioned herself so she was sitting on Shane's lap. "I want to make these two weeks as memorable as possible." She said as she stroked his dark hair.

Shane sighed. "I guess we can go to the beach, and I really want to see all the awesome stuff here. But I am definitely putting my foot down on shopping. You and Alex could go do that. I hate shopping."

"Even if I'm going shopping for bras and thongs?" Mitchie joked.

"That's an exception." Shane smirked. Mitchie laughed and pecked his lips again. She got off of him, letting Shane to stand up. He stretched and yawned. "Okay I have to get dressed." Mitchie nodded her head.

"I'll see you in the dining room for brunch, okay? O and if you get lost towards the dining room, just ask one of the maids or butlers where it is." Shane raised an eyebrow.

"If I get lost?" Mitchie nodded her head and walked out of his room. "My god, this house is huge." He murmured as he walked into his very own bathroom. Shane brushed his teeth then slipped into cargo shorts and a plain dark blue shirt. He slipped his black flip flops on then walked out of his room.

As Shane neared the stairs, he found Jason leaning on the railing as Nate and Alex walked back and forth, wondering where they were. "You know, you guys look like idiots." Jason said. Shane snickered.

"O, shut up Jason!" Nate retorted. He entered one room then quickly exit it. "Where the heck is the dining room?! I'm starving!" Just then a maid passed by.

"Excuse me, do you know where the dining room is?" Alex asked, politely.

"Yeah, we're freaking hungry." Nate said, annoyed. The maid pointed towards the left wing and the four walked that way. Once they smelled the delicious aroma of food, they started running, trying to follow the scent.

Nate opened the door to find Mitchie, Connie, and Richard, sitting along a long dining table with gourmet food in the center. Mitchie smiled at her friends and laughed. "I can see that you guys got lost." she giggled. Nate rolled his eyes as he led the way down the long table.

"Not our fault you have a huge house." He snapped back.

"Not my fault that you don't." Mitchie answered. Nate rolled his eyes and sat in front of her. Alex sat next to him and Shane sat next to Mitchie. Jason sat on the other side of Mitchie. Connie and Richard were all the way, down at the end of the table.

"I can't believe that we have to walk all the way down there to get our food." Nate complained as he pointed at the food which was in the exact middle of the table. Mitchie laughed again.

"Gosh Nate. It's like you don't know me. AMELIA!" Mitchie yelled as she rang a silver bell. The four raised their eyebrows. Then a middle aged woman in a black and white maid uniform quickly walked towards Mitchie.

"Yes Miss Mitchie?" she panted.

"We're ready to eat. I would like the French toast with the melted butter already cooked inside of it, and please let it be the one with the butter_ actually_ cooked inside of it. I also want fried bacon, make sure not to give me those wet ones like you did last time, and a tall glass of milk. Please use my crystal glass I brought back from Peru. You know how much I hate it when I drink my milk in other glasses." Mitchie said. She turned to her friends, smiling, waiting for them to say what they wanted.

"Umm…" Shane said, still surprised. They all were. "I'll just have waffles."

"Yeah, us too." Nate said. "O and with syrup please."

"Same here." Jason said.

"What drink would you like?" Amelia asked.

"Orange juice." Alex said.

"Chocolate milk." Shane, Nate, and Jason said at the same time. Mitchie laughed while Alex grinned. Amelia nodded her head.

"Alright, please wait for two minutes." Amelia said as a bunch of butlers made their way down to the center of the table to get the food. Nate looked at Mitchie with an eyebrow raised.

"Wow, you're hecka spoiled." He said, sort of amazed. Shane kicked his little brother's leg from under the table. "Ow!" Nate whined. Mitchie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Nate." she said. "I just like things done…properly. You know, the way I want it." Nate rolled his eyes.

* * *

After the five ate their brunches, they excited the mansion to go tour around Westchester. Instead of a large van, like the Grey's, they traveled in their family limo. The seating arrangement was like the one from the dining table. Mitchie was in between Jason and Shane while Nate and Alex were sitting across from them.

"So how's Lake Tahoe?" Mitchie asked, smiling. Shane was about to answer but someone cut him off.

"Well all the ice melted off so it's like a sunny river resort now." Jason said, smiling at her. Mitchie smiled back at him.

"Wow that must of looked beautiful. God, I wish I could see what it looks like right now. It must be really pretty." Mitchie said, amazed.

The limo stopped and the five stepped outside. They widened their eyes at what they saw. Tall and beautiful buildings hovered over their heads. Magnificent skyscrapers towered over them. People in fine and designer clothing passed by them, either drinking their coffee or talking on their expensive cell phones. The streets were busy but it still didn't make the city ugly.

"My god." Shane whispered. He smiled. "Come on, let's go see why New York is so special." He said, taking Mitchie's arm. The two started running on the sidewalks. Mitchie laughed as Shane dragged her. The three followed behind them, trying to keep up with them.

Mitchie stopped once they passed by a store with a unique, one of a kind pair of Jimmy Choo shoes displayed on the window. "Those shoes! I have to have them!" She said, walking towards the store. Shane kept a tight grip on her arm. "Shane, let go! This will take five minutes! I need those shoes!"

Alex looked at the shoes and her eyes widened. "O my god, they're beautiful!" she squealed, running up to the window, still holding hands with Nate. Nate jogged behind her, rolling his eyes.

"I know, right?" Mitchie asked, trying to pull away from Shane.

"Mitchie, you said that we won't go shopping." Shane said. "Come on, once you enter that store there's no turning back. You're going to waste your credit card."

"Of course not! I only want those shoes."

"Mitchie." Shane said, sternly. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Come on guys, let me show you daddy's building."

"God, those shoes are three thousand dollars!" Alex complained as she and Nate walked behind them with Jason trailing behind. Mitchie turned around.

"They're only three thousand dollars?! Shane, I have to have them!" she begged, hugging Shane's stomach. Shane, Nate, Alex, and Jason looked at her with their eyebrows raised. To think that they were used to Mitchie thinking that three grand is cheap.

"No, you're gonna show us Richard's building. Remember?" Shane said.

"Why don't we just get your shoes later?" Jason suggested. Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah! But Shane you have to come with me." Mitchie said. Shane sighed and nodded his head in defeat. "Thanks for the idea, Jason." Mitchie said, flashing him another smile before she took Shane's hand and led him towards Richard's building.

The five stopped in front of a large building that looked like it was made out of glass. The doors were platinum and the lining of the windows were gold. On top of the doors in silver writing was read, Brightest Star Inc.. For a business building, it looked really beautiful.

"What does your dad do anyways?" Nate asked.

"I don't know." Mitchie shrugged. "Whatever it is, it definitely pays the bills. My bills especially. Come on, let me show you my favorite street!" Mitchie linked her arms with both Shane and Jason as the rushed towards another street. Jason looked at his arm that was touching Mitchie's. He smiled and felt as if he was going to start blushing wildly. He stopped himself quickly, reminding himself that Mitchie is his _little brother's_ girlfriend.

Nate and Alex ran behind them, trying to keep up with Mitchie's speed. Heck, even Shane and Jason were starting to get a little tired. Mitchie paused, smiling. Alex's eyes widened. She pushed in between Mitchie and Jason to stand next to her.

"O my god. It's…heaven." Alex said.

"I know." Mitchie sighed, smiling. The boys rolled their eyes. Everywhere the turned they saw a girl talking on the phone, holding at least five shopping bags, and wearing this season's designer clothing. Alex, Nate, Jason, and Shane looked like a sore thumb. "We have to go shopping here sometime, Alex!"

"Yeah but I don't have any money." Alex reasoned. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Then I'll pay for you, duh." Alex squealed and hugged Mitchie. Mitchie laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm just thanking God that we're not going shopping today." Shane said. "Come on, let's go home."

"We just got here." Mitchie whined. Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie's waist.

"Wouldn't you rather be making out with me on a nice, soft bed?" Shane asked softly into her ear so only she could hear. Mitchie smiled and laughed. She looked at Shane with her eyes sparkling.

"I guess." Mitchie murmured back.

"Then it's settled! We're going back home!" Shane yelled, cheerfully. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Alex and I are just gonna look around." Nate said, smiling. He pulled Alex and they walked down another street. Jason yawned.

"Well I'm gonna explore Westchester. I'll catch ya later guys." He said, faking a smile, then walking towards another direction. Once he turned, his smile faded into a scowl. _He just wants her all to himself. _Jason thought angrily.

Shane smiled at Mitchie. "Great, now we get the house all to ourselves." Shane smirked. Mitchie laughed. She called her limo to drop her home. The limo quickly came by and dropped Shane and Mitchie back to her mansion. They quickly entered the house.

Mitchie and Shane walked up the stairs quietly. They walked up to Mitchie's room, closed the door, and locked the door. Right when Mitchie turned the lock, Shane grabbed her hand and pushed her roughly onto her bed. Mitchie raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Somebody's excited." she said. Shane softened her hair out and pulled it away from her face.

"No, somebody just misses his girlfriend so much." Shane said, gently. He pecked her gently then pulled away. "I missed you so much."

"We're together now." Mitchie said, smiling even brighter. Shane grinned back. Mitchie cupped his face and kissed him with passion. Shane placed his hands on Mitchie's waist and got even more on top of her. Mitchie wrapped her legs around Shane's body and pulled him even closer while deepening the kiss.

* * *

Nate and Alex held hands and walked side by side. It was bright and sunny and everything was just so…happy. The two walked by the Atlantic Ocean and was mesmerized. They couldn't stop looking at it. They neared the ocean and stepped onto the beach.

"Wow, so this is what the ocean looks like. It's a whole lot better than that lake." Nate said, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist. Alex sighed. She never thought she would ever see anything more wonderful than Lake Tahoe. Today she was proved wrong.

"It's so beautiful." She said, smiling. Nate kissed her cheek.

"Just like my girlfriend." Alex laughed and turned to Nate to peck his lips. Nate sighed and rested his forehead on Alex's. "This will definitely be our best spring break ever. I promise that." Alex's smile grew wider.

"Yeah, nothing could ruin us. This next two weeks will be the most memorable fourteen days of our lives." Nate kissed her lips gently. His hands made their way onto Alex's hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They gave each other sweet kisses while the ocean splashed gently along the shore and the sun shined brightly.

Terrence sighed in satisfaction as he laid on the beach with his arms above his head. He smiled, feeling relaxed. As he looked at the beautiful ocean view, gorgeous girls walked passed him. Terrence smirked as he eyed those girls. He sighed again, knowing that this vacation has to be his best one.

Terrence turned towards the other direction and his eyes narrowed. _O god. Why here?! Why them?! God! This completely ruins everything! No, no, no, NO! _Terrence screamed in his mind as he saw Nate and Alex kissing each other romantically. He rolled his eyes as Alex pulled away and took Nate's hand. Then the two walked down the beach, not knowing that Terrence was just twenty feet away from them.

Terrence groaned and rubbed his temples. To think that he was just starting his perfect vacation, he just happened to see a Grey boy in the same city as he was. _Now how the hell am I supposed to enjoy my freaking vacation?! Ignore them?! Hell no! I can't just ignore the Grey's while I know that they're in here!_ Terrence looked at Nate and Alex. He rolled his eyes again as Nate picked her up and swung her around. Then a devious smirk appeared on his face.

_Well if I can't enjoy my vacation, I guess I have to make it…interesting. _

* * *

Jason sighed as he entered a air-conditioned Starbucks. He could smell the air-filling scent of coffee. Jason frowned as he sat down. He had no intention of roaming Westchester alone, or even coming into this coffee shop. He just wanted to spend time with his brothers and his friends. Instead he ended up being alone...again.

Jason rubbed his eyes as a large amount of sadness began to enter his mind. He was already alone. He's been alone since his girlfriend dumped him. That break up really broke his heart. Jason thought he actually found 'the one'. But no. Instead he found yet another girl who was just interested in a short fun relationship.

Jason played with the napkins on the table as his mind wandered off to Mitchie again. He always knew how attractive she looked, even on the first time they met. Spoiled and bitchy or not, Mitchie was still one of the prettiest girls in Jason's eyes.

He knew that he just couldn't possibly fall for Mitchie. First of all, Jason's five years older than her and Mitchie's just a teenager while he's an adult. Technically Shane's an adult as well, but he's still a teenager. Second of all, Mitchie seemed as if she wouldn't be Jason's type. Jason loved hilarious girls who were unpredictable and spontaneous. Not the kind of girls who were demanding, spoiled, and rude and Mitchie-like. Third of all, Mitchie belongs to Shane. It would be exactly like betraying your own blood. Jason couldn't stand to do that to his own little brother.

Seeing Mitchie _now _though…it was confusing to Jason. When he looks at Mitchie, he notices how much she's alike with his ex girlfriend. It's like he's completed blinded and instead of seeing a spoiled, sixteen year old heiress, he sees his old girlfriend.

Jason shakes his head, trying to get away from his thoughts. He needed to take a breather and snap back into reality. Jason wasn't aloud to daydream about Mitchie. He's not supposed to start having 'feelings' for her. Most importantly, he can't let anyone know about this.

_I think I need to go home. The coffee fumes are giving me a headache. Now it's just time to get back to the Torres mansion, back to that big comfy bed, back to Mitchie…_Jason shook his head, wishing he did not just think that. _Come on, stop thinking about her! She's like your little sister! Get her out of your head! _He mentally yelled at himself.

Jason took his cell phone out and started dialing Mitchie's number. He waited, impatiently as he heard the ring on the other line buzz into his ear. Jason sighed as he listened to the endless and annoying sound.

Mitchie pushed Shane off of him as she heard her cell phone ringing. Shane groaned. "Come on, just let it ring. They wouldn't mind." Shane said. Mitchie ignored her pleading boyfriend and looked around her bed to look for her iPhone. "Mitchie," Shane complained.

"Shane, what if it's Nate, Alex, or Jason? They might want us to pick them up. We can't just leave them, stranded in Westchester." Mitchie said, searching around, following the sound of her ring tone.

Shane shrugged. "Why not? The worst thing that could happen to them is if some spoiled and rude girl told them that they had last season's clothes. No offense, baby." He said, smirking. Mitchie glared at Shane and rolled her eyes.

Mitchie found her cell phone under her pillow and pressed the answer button. "Hey Jason." Mitchie said in a peppy voice.

Jason felt as if he melted again. Hearing her voice was like hearing silver bells ringing softly in a quiet night. Jason mentally slapped himself and got right back into reality again.

"Hey Mitchie. Uh, could you pick me up now? I saw a lot of Westchester today. I don't wanna spend all of my time sightseeing today when I still have other things to see tomorrow with you." Jason sounded like a love-struck ten year old.

"With me?" Mitchie asked, confused with her eyebrows raised. Shane looked at Mitchie and her iPhone, wearing the same confused expression Mitchie had on.

"I mean with all of you guys." Jason said, quickly. "So can you pick me up? I'm at a Starbucks right now and the coffee here smells hecka bad." Mitchie laughed.

"Sure. I'll send my limo right over to get you. Be ready in ten minutes, Jason! Bye!" Mitchie said and she hung up. Shane groaned.

"Aw, now we won't be alone anymore. And I was enjoying our fun time." He complained. Mitchie rolled her eyes but smiled and sat on Shane's lap. Mitchie put her arm around his neck and pulled herself close to his face. Her body was pressed closely against his. They were so close that they felt as if they could even hear each other's thoughts. Shane felt as if he was being seduced, but he didn't mind one bit.

"Well, I guess we just have to make the moment last." Mitchie said with a smirk on her face. Shane laughed and began to kiss her again, continuing where they left off.

* * *

Jason sat in the limo, wishing that he at least had someone with him. He felt alone, once again. Jason sighed, hating it. He thought that _at least_ Shane and Mitchie would accompany him on his way back home. They were too busy sucking on each other's faces though.

Jason's soft hands changed into angry fists. He sighed again. He felt so angry but his face was so calm. Jason couldn't understand this at all. He rested his hands and scratched his head. _What is wrong with me? I think I need to get counseling or something._ He thought.

Jason smiled as the limo paused in front of the large Torres mansion. He was about to reach for the handle but someone already opened the door for him. Jason thanked the person then entered the house. It was freakishly silent.

Jason walked up the grand stairs and knocked on Mitchie's room. He heard shuffling noises and giggling. Jason raised an eyebrow then rolled his eyes. Shane opened the door. His hair was half messy, half neat. Mitchie was right behind him, her hair not as neat as before and her lip gloss smudged.

"Welcome back! How was your one-on-one tour in Westchester?" Mitchie asked with a bright smile. Jason stared at her, his heart beating fast. He's made up his decision. He's falling for Mitchie and no one could stop him. He didn't care if he 'wasn't aloud to' or that he was Shane's girlfriend. Jason felt as if a new feeling has taken over him and a new girl has captured his heart.

Too bad she has Shane's.

**A/N: Sit and wait for next time's chapter where the drama begins to unfold and everyone will expect what the wished for the last. God I just love drama. ;)**


	4. Jason's Obsession

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! Dreadfully sorry! I would of updated yesterday but right after I posted the chapter for Cupid, Meet Heart, I had to go do a bunch of stuff I didn't even want to do and ended up coming home late. O and remember to read Meet Me Under the Mistle Toe, Tell Me Something I Don't Know, and Alex's Life of Chaos but UtterlyRandom! Now remember right after you read and review this! LOL**

Breakfast was silent. The young adults were trying to figure out what they were going to do today. Mitchie has already bought Alex everything she wanted, which bothered Nate because Alex expected him to allow her to bring all one hundred thirteen pounds of pure Westchester souvenirs back to Lake Tahoe. They all traveled to New York city and all the other popular sites people headed over to see. They still had a week and a half and their activities were all done.

"Why don't we go to the beach? Since we all went around New York already, why don't we spend the next week and a half relaxing and laying low? Sounds fun, right?" Shane suggested. Mitchie smiled.

"Definitely! O that means I need to get this season's swimsuit! Thanks for the reminder Shane." Mitchie said. She turned to her side. "AMELIA!" she called out as she rang the silver bell again. Nate covered his ears, acting as if he just lost his hearing. Mitchie rolled her eyes as Amelia quickly rushed out.

"Yes, Miss Mitchie?" She asked, panting.

"Order this season's swimsuit from any line. I honestly don't care, it just has to be this season's. O but make sure that it's not orange. You know how much I despise orange. Why do you think I hate oranges and orange juice? By the way, I think you should go see a doctor. You're always breathing hard, Amelia." Mitchie said. Amelia nodded her head and went off to obey Mitchie's wishes.

Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie's shoulders and laughed. "Yup, this is my spoiled bratty girlfriend." He said, kissing her cheek. Alex laughed while Nate rolled his eyes. Jason just stared at his food as Mitchie and Shane acted all lovey dovey. He quickly glanced at Mitchie who just kissed the tip of Shane's nose.

"I'll be right back." Jason said. He couldn't stand seeing that at all. He stood up and walked into his room, leaving an awkward silence in the dining room.

"Miss Mitchie! Your swimsuit will arrive in two days!" Amelia said from all the way across the room. Mitchie's mouth dropped open in discontent. She always hated waiting. She and everyone else knew that.

"Two days?! Tell them that it's Mitchie Torres who is ordering!" Mitchie yelled, unsatisfied. Amelia nodded her head and did what she was told.

"They said it'll be here in two hours!" Amelia called out. Mitchie smiled and folded her arms. Nate shook his head, disappointingly.

"My god, you're hella spoiled." Nate said.

"Is that all you can say?" Mitchie shot back. She looked at Alex. "How could you deal with _that _everyday?" Nate gave Mitchie an annoyed look then rolled his eyes again. Mitchie stuck her tongue out at him and fought the urge to kick him under the table.

"Okay, hug and make up guys before you start World War III." Shane said, nudging his girlfriend then glaring at his brother. Nate folded his arms and smirked at Mitchie.

"Please, she could easily start another world war if she only had a million dollars left in her account." Mitchie smiled silently, not admitting that Nate was right. Everyone got the point though. Shane and Alex laughed a little while Nate snickered. Mitchie bit her lip, sort of embarrassed. She turned red and leaned on Shane's shoulder.

Shane held onto her tightly, laughing more. He kissed Mitchie's head. "Don't worry. I like you spoiled. Things wouldn't be the same and the world probably would start revolving around the sun instead of you." Nate laughed even more and Alex covered her mouth from giggling too much.

"Shut up, Shane." Mitchie laughed.

* * *

Later on, they all went to the beach. It was a sunny day and the skies were so blue and filled with white fluffy clouds. Once they reached the coast of the Atlantic Ocean, they all stared with awe. Even Mitchie, who was used to it, did.

"Well, I guess we should go swimming unless you guys would love to stand here all day and watch the water move back and forth." Jason said, not even sounding annoyed. The two couples smiled at Jason and the five of them ran towards the beach.

Mitchie watched as Shane took off his shirt revealing his abs. "O my god." She whispered, looking away as she smiled and squealed. Mitchie bit her lip, trying not to smile too much. Shane sort of noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

Mitchie pretended to be oblivious and sat under an umbrella on top of a Martha Stewart towel. She put her sunglasses on so Shane wouldn't catch her gawking. Shane smiled and decided to take advantage of Mitchie's 'sudden desire'. He walked up to his girlfriend and laid on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie laughed. She bit her lip again as she felt Shane's sexy and exposed chest on top of her breasts and stomach. Shane stroked his fingers through Mitchie's hair and laughed a little.

"Just chilling. Laying on the beach." Shane responded, smirking even more.

"More like laying on me." Mitchie laughed. Shane laughed as well and kissed her cheek. Mitchie blushed and pulled Shane into a kiss. Their simple kiss quickly got heated up and soon enough, the two lovebirds were making out.

"O, that is nasty." Nate complained, shielding his eyes.

"Extremely." Jason agreed, sounding calm, but looking angry.

"O, shut up. Leave them alone." Alex said. She slipped her short shorts down and revealed her bottom half of her bikini. Nate watched her, interested. "Nate, you're looking at me in a weird way."

"Sorry." Nate smirked. "You just look so hot right now." He said, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist. Alex rolled her eyes and laughed a little. She pulled away from Nate to take her shirt off. "My god." Nate murmured as Alex revealed her full bikini. It didn't expose too much, but just enough.

"What?" Alex asked, completely unaware.

"Nothing. Come on!" Nate said. He picked Alex up, bridal style, and threw her into the ocean. Alex quickly got up, instantly soaked with salt water. She spit the disgusting water that accidentally went inside of her mouth.

"O my god! Nathaniel Grey, you are so dead!" Alex screamed as she ran after her boyfriend. Nate laughed, running away from her. Alex ended up jumping on his back and tackling him down.

Jason stared at the two couples, jealous. Jealousy and anger were the two only emotions he could feel right now. Angry because Nate and Alex were having a great time and jealous because he wanted to spend the same great time with Mitchie, instead she's spending it with Shane though. Jason sighed and walked on the warm sand until he faded away.

Mitchie pushed Shane off when she realized that Jason disappeared. "Where's Jason?" She asked. Shane shrugged, not really caring. He held onto Mitchie's hips and kissed her neck gently.

"Who cares?" he said. Mitchie pushed Shane off of her again. She looked around, starting to get a little worried.

"Shane, he might be lost."

"Jason's smart. He'll find his way back." Shane didn't let Mitchie argue with him. He kissed her lips and held onto her arms so she couldn't push him away from her. Mitchie giggled a little at the kiss and didn't mind at all.

"Seriously?" Terrence groaned as he just saw Mitchie and Shane making out. He quickly walked towards another direction. Terrence knew that if Shane would see him, he would probably attempt to drown him under the ocean. If Mitchie saw him though, she would most likely do something painful and illegal to him.

Terrence smirked as he saw Nate and Alex laughing and splashing the water at each other. _Aw, what a beautiful couple. I would absolutely hate to see them ruin and broken down._ He thought, sarcastically._ Time to have some fun here. _

Terrence sat on the sand, watching Nate and Alex carefully_. _He kept a good distance away from the two so he wouldn't be spotted, but he didn't want to be too far away. Terrence watched the two, studying how the acted and what they did. By the time he was done, he would probably know Nate and Alex inside-out.

"I love you." Nate said, kissing Alex's forehead, then nose, then finally her lips. Alex giggled and wrapped her arms around Nate's neck. She tippee toed up and pecked Nate's lips. Nate laughed.

"I love you too." She said.

Terrence looked at Nate and Alex with his eyebrows raised. This was getting more interesting. Nate kissed Alex's cheek and she started to laugh. Nate smiled, loving her laugh. She kissed his lips and Nate placed his hands on her waist, deepening the kiss. His tongue slipped inside of her mouth and Alex widened her eyes, surprised. Terrence looked at the two in complete disgust.

Alex pushed Nate away, looking down at the ocean. Nate looked at her, sort of worried but sort of mad. "Sorry but…you're sort of getting out of hand there." She said in a quiet voice. Alex rubbed her arms, feeling awkward. Nate rolled his eyes, having enough of Alex's excuses.

"What is up with you and your kissing issue?! It's like you never want to kiss me!" Nate said, his voice raising. Alex bit her lip, trying not to cry. Nate was too angry to care that he almost made his girlfriend cry.

"Nate-" Alex started. Nate didn't bother though. He rolled his eyes again and walked away. Alex sat on the coastline of the ocean and hugged her knees. She looked down, still trying her best not to cry.

Terrence walked up to Alex, putting on a fake sympathetic face. She looked like she was near tears. He put his arm around her waist. Alex looked up, hoping it was Nate, then frowned seeing who it was. She looked at Terrence, angrily.

"What the heck are you doing here?" She demanded, pushing him away.

"I'm here to save you." Terrence said, softly into her ear.

"Do you want to have your balls kicked by a girl again, Terrence? Don't make me remind you what it was like to feel a massive amount of pain caused by a girl who is smaller than you are. You don't want things like that to be spreading around your college campus, now do you?" Alex warned.

"I'm trying to be nice to you and this is how you repay me? Talk about heartless." Terrence said, pretending to be hurt. Alex sighed and folded her arms. She laid down on the sand and looked up at the cloud filled sky.

"Sorry, I'm just having…"

"Relationship issues with Nate?"

"How did you know?"

"It was sort of obvious." Terrence took Alex's hand. "If he loves you then he'll forgive you." He kissed her hand gently. "I know that if I love a girl so much, I'll forgive her no matter what atrocity she committed."

"Wow…" Alex said, smiling. She felt her heart beating fast and blood rushing up to her cheeks.

"Alex!" She heard Nate yell. Alex quickly took her hand back, away from Terrence and looked at the direction Nate's voice was coming from. Nate caught her eye and ran up to her. Terrence rushed away while he had the chance. He didn't want to have an encounter with Nate.

"I'm so sorry." Nate said, hugging Alex. He kissed her cheek then pecked her lips. "I'm so, so, so very sorry. You have no idea how much I want to say sorry right now. I think I have to say it a billion times for me to feel not guilty anymore." Alex sighed and hugged Nate back.

"I forgive you. You know how much I love you. How can I not forgive you?" She said, smiling. Nate laughed and squeezed Alex tightly. He pecked her lips repeatedly, but not heating things up. Alex smiled, loving the sweet kisses.

"I'm sorry for making you cry. I shouldn't have done that. If you feel awkward with touching, or making out, or any other stuff, I completely respect that." Nate said, holding his hands up, promising Alex. Alex smiled even more and pulled Nate down onto her lips.

* * *

"Whoa Shane, we're in public." Mitchie said as Shane slipped his hands inside of her short shorts. Shane sighed, wishing he was home. He laid besides Mitchie and the two looked at each other. Then they ended up bursting into laughter. "Here we go again with our laughing disorder." Shane smiled and kissed Mitchie's cheek.

"Come on, let's go swimming. That's what we're here for, right?" Shane said, pulling Mitchie up. He leaned closely into her ear. "We'll continue where we left off when we get back to your place." He whispered. Mitchie giggled and blushed. She took off her clothes on top of her swimsuit and threw them on top of the towel. Shane let out a low whistle.

"O, shut up." Mitchie said, blushing even more. She playfully smacked Shane's arm and giggled again. Shane laughed as he checked Mitchie's body out. His eyes wandered everywhere again. Shane snapped out of it as he realized that Mitchie was glaring at him. "Don't be a pig, Shane."

"I'm not a pig, I'm a guy. There's a difference. What guy wouldn't gawk at his girlfriend when she's wearing an insanely hot bikini right in front of him?"

"A boyfriend who respects women?"

"No, a gay dude." Mitchie smacked Shane's arm. "Ow! I'm joking!" Mitchie smiled and rolled her eyes.

She took Shane's hand and led him into the water. Once they got in, Mitchie wrapped her legs around Shane's waist as he supported her weight. She felt like air since they were under water. Shane walked towards the deeper section while still holding onto Mitchie. The two laughed a little on their way.

"I feel like a little girl." Mitchie said. Shane smiled and kissed her chest.

"You're my baby, that's why." Shane said. Mitchie blushed again and kissed Shane's forehead. Once again, their little kisses turned into long and publicly inappropriate make out sessions. They even forgot that they were in public.

Jason glared at Shane with pure envy. He thought that he should be the one Mitchie was kissing right now. He's the one who deserves love. Jason frowned as Mitchie looked so happy with his little brother. He wished that she was happier with her. He felt so desperate again. Jason felt as if he would do absolutely anything that was humanly possible, just to make Mitchie his.

He sighed. At the same time, he didn't want to wish this. He wanted his little brother and his friend to be happy, to feel the beautiful feeling of love. He felt so guilty that he had a huge crush on Mitchie. That guilt wasn't strong enough to make him stop feeling his true emotions towards Mitchie though. He didn't know what could.

"Shane!" Mitchie laughed as he kissed her neck. She always hated when he kissed her neck, since it was her tickle spot. She tried squirming away, but Shane wouldn't let her go. Mitchie laughed and laughed until she started crying from laughing too much. Finally Shane let her go, thinking that he made her emotionally cry.

"O my god! You suck!" Mitchie breathed out, clutching onto her stomach. Shane tried not to laugh as he wiped Mitchie's tears away. He wrapped his arms around Mitchie's stomach and kissed her nose.

"Aw, you know that you love me way too much to insult me. I know you forgive me." Shane joked. He leaned in to peck Mitchie's lips but she stopped him by poking his forehead with her index finger.

"Nope. Kissing is off limits today. You earned yourself a suspension from kissing me for two hours." Shane groaned. He rested his forehead on Mitchie's and moved his hands down to her hips.

"That's harsh, baby! Two hours? Why?" Shane whined.

"Because you kept on kissing my neck!" Mitchie giggled. Shane smiled and rolled his eyes.

Two girls wearing revealing clothes suddenly caught his eye. They were looking at him in a way that was so sexy. It was like they wanted Shane to come over and 'play' with them. Shane quickly looked away as Mitchie looked at the direction he was staring at.

"Don't tell me you were staring at those two girls." Mitchie warned.

"No…" Shane lied. Mitchie looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Come on, Mitchie. So what if I was looking at them? You know that I love _you_ and definitely not them. Don't be a clingy and jealous girlfriend."

"O, so now I'm clingy and jealous?!" Mitchie said, folding her arms. Shane opened his mouth to speak, but Mitchie was already on her way back on the sand. She ran as fast as she could and far away. She ran too far for Shane to catch up to her. He sighed, wishing that he didn't speak.

Jason on the other hand, knew exactly where Mitchie was. He ran after her, angry because Shane made her feel upset. He also felt worried about Mitchie. It would completely break his heart if he saw her tearing up, even a little.

Jason found Mitchie, hugging her knees and staring at the waves of the ocean. She was entirely alone and it was quiet. The only noises there was the sound of the waves crashing by and the seagulls chirping around. Jason sighed and sat next to Mitchie.

"Are you okay?" He asked, scooting a little closer to her. Mitchie shrugged and didn't answer. Jason looked at her. She didn't look like she was going to cry but she definitely looked sad. Jason wrapped his arms around Mitchie's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay. Shane's just being an idiot."

"Don't say that. I know that it'll be okay but…I just love him so much and I just want him all for myself." Mitchie sighed. _I know exactly how you feel._ Jason thought. "I can't stand it if a girl prettier than me even looks at Shane. I can get really jealous easily."

"Mitchie, I don't think that there's a girl out there in the world that's prettier than you. To my eyes, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my whole life." Mitchie smiled and stroked her fingers through the soft warm sand.

"O, you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm telling the truth." Jason said in a soft voice. Mitchie smiled and looked at Jason. Jason looked back at her, giving her a sincere look. "You're so beautiful." Mitchie bit her lip to stop her from smiling too much. She wanted to milk it all up, but she was just too flattered to.

Jason leaned into Mitchie. He kissed her softly and ran his fingers through her hair. Even if it was just a simple kiss, Jason felt whole. He felt as if fireworks were going off in his mind. Mitchie on the other hand was feeling the opposite. She was so confused and shocked, it was unbearable for her.

Mitchie's eyes widened once she realized that _Jason_ was kissing her when she was dating his younger brother. She pushed Jason away, angry. She couldn't believe what he just did.

"What the hell?!" She yelled. "What is wrong with you?!" Jason ignored her and acted as if she didn't say a thing at all. He wanted to kiss her so badly that he would do it no matter what happened or what Mitchie said.

Jason pulled Mitchie's head roughly and kissed her again, this time forcefully. With all her strength, Mitchie tried to pull away from Jason, but he was too strong. A lot stronger than Shane, surprisingly. Jason wouldn't stop. Mitchie's attempts were useless. She started to cry, wanting so badly to stop. As Jason felt Mitchie's cold tears on his skin, he pulled away.

"I…" He started, surprised what he just did.

"Leave me alone!" Mitchie yelled at him. "Go away! I never want to see your face ever again! Go back to Nevada so I could never see you!" she screamed, in between her tears. They kept running down her eyes. All Jason could do was stare at her. He couldn't believe that he actually forced Mitchie to kiss him. He quickly ran away, feeling guilt washing up his body.

Mitchie cried as she laid on the sand. She closed her eyes as the tears slipped down her cheeks. She felt like a running faucet that didn't have a handle to stop it. Even if that was just a kiss, she felt like she cheated on Shane. Though Mitchie had no intention of kissing Jason, the guilt was still eating her alive.

"Mitchie?" a voice said. Mitchie turned to see Shane sitting right next to her. "O god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry, I'll never look at another woman ever again! Please, just don't get mad at me. Forgive me, please?" Shane asked, hugging her. Mitchie cried and hugged Shane back. She kissed his cheek then buried her face into his neck. "Why are you still crying? Shhhh. Are you okay?" Mitchie didn't answer. "Did something wrong happen?" No reply.

"I love you so much." Mitchie finally said. She was still tearing up though. Shane smiled and hugged Mitchie tightly and never wanted to let her go. Mitchie sighed shakily as Shane embraced her. "So, so much."

"I love you too, Mitchie. I always will." Shane whispered softly into her ear. He kissed her hair and rubbed Mitchie's back until she stopped crying. Mitchie had a strange feeling that someone was watching her. She looked up to see Jason glaring at the two of them from a distance. His arms were folded and he just stared.

"Will you always be here to protect me?" Mitchie whispered.

"Always and forever. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." Shane assured her. Mitchie nodded her head, feeling safe. She still felt scared though as Jason continued to stare at them. Mitchie took a deep and shakey breath, feeling nothing but fear.

* * *

"O, kids, you're home!" Connie said, clapping her hands. "Since we have guests, Richard and I are planning a grand party tonight! It'll be fun! Dancing, music, little snacks, all those things teenagers love these days."

Mitchie groaned and rolled her eyes. "Mom, do you _always_ have to have a party every single weekend? By the way teenagers don't eat 'little snacks'. Look at Nate." Mitchie said, smirking at him.

"What? You've got to be kidding me? This is all muscle. Feel it! It's rock solid!" Nate said, extending his arm. Mitchie laughed while Alex smiled a little, embarrassed. Shane shook his head while Jason just stood there, unmoving.

"Pass." She said, still laughing. Nate smirked then wrapped his arms around Alex. "But seriously, Mom. Do we honestly need to host yet another grand party at the Torres mansion? It's really random and trivial."

"O Mitchie, don't be a killjoy. Parties are fun and fabulous! Wouldn't you four love to have a party here in Westchester? When you get home you can tell all your friends what they are missing out here!" Connie said to Shane, Nate, Alex, and Jason.

"A party would be really fun, Mitchie. Give it a chance. This one will probably be the most memorable party you'll ever have." Shane said, trying to encourage Mitchie. She sighed and frowned a little.

"Fine, but one condition." She said.

"Yes, sweetie?" Connie asked.

"Stop hosting parties every single weekend of every year. Really Mom, it's a big waste of money just to even buy simple condiments for it." Mitchie said. Connie nodded her head, agreeing to Mitchie's condition. Nate scoffed.

"Yeah and three thousand dollars shoes isn't a waste of money." he said, sarcastically. Mitchie smacked his arm. Alex and Shane laughed as Nate rubbed his arm, glaring at Mitchie. Jason glanced at the four, wishing he could laugh along. He just can't.

* * *

Jason felt like he was going to go crazy. Nate and Alex were annoyingly acting lovey dovey in the corner as they exchanged corny sayings. Other teenagers in the room that were the sons and daughters of Connie's other friends kept on asking Jason to buy them drinks from the bar since he was old enough. Then there was Shane and Mitchie who just couldn't stop kissing. To make things worse, Mitchie's doing everything to stay away from Jason.

"Dude, are you okay?" Nate asked Jason. Jason snapped out of his trance and looked at Nate. He merely shrugged then glared back at Shane and Mitchie. Nate tried to look at the direction Jason was looking at, but his eyes were just unreadable. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." Jason answered, wanting his little brother to leave.

"Hey guys." Alex said in a perky voice. Jason rolled his eyes as Nate placed his arm around Alex's waist. "Jason, are you okay?" she asked, her peppy tone changing into a worried one.

"I'm fine! Can you guys stop asking that?!" Jason yelled. Alex flinched at the volume of Jason's voice. Nate held onto Alex tighter and squinted his eyes at his brother.

"Dude, what the hell is your deal? Whatever it is, fix it now before you ruin spring break for all of us. Jesus Christ." Nate said. With that he and Alex walked away.

Jason sighed. He shook his head then glanced back at Mitchie. Mitchie saw him looking at her and scooted closer to Shane. She wrapped her arms around Shane's stomach and leaned on his chest, not wanting to let go.

"Hey, you okay? You seem scared." Shane said to Mitchie.

"Yeah, totally fine." Mitchie murmured. Shane raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Mitchie, I know you. You're not-" with that Mitchie leaned in and kissed Shane's lips. Shane smirked and kissed her back, forgetting to finish his sentence.

Jason frowned. _She did that on purpose. That's it! I don't give a damn if she's scared of me, if she's five years younger than me, or if she's Shane's girlfriend! Mitchie is mine and I'll make sure of that. _He thought as the anger in his body rose up. Jason took a bottle of alcohol and jugged it down.

"Whoa there, baby." Shane breathed out, smirking, as he pulled away. Mitchie giggled and kissed his neck. Tingles were sent up Shane's spine. He then felt the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. "I'll be back. Don't move." Shane said, kissing her cheek then running towards the nearest bathroom.

Mitchie laughed a little. Her laughter ended when Jason took her arm and dragged her upstairs. "What the heck are you doing?! Let go of me!" She demanded. Jason ignored her and continued to drag her against her own will. "Jason! What are you doing?!" She repeated, tears starting to form in her eyes. She could smell the sour smell of alcohol in Jason's clothes. "Shane! Shane!" she screeched, hoping he could hear her. The music was too loud though and her voice was unheard.

Jason took her to his room and shut the door behind him.

**A/N: Ohhhh! Cliffhanger! Once again I am SOOOO sorry for the long wait!!!**


	5. Mistakes

Shane looked around the room, wondering where Mitchie was. It only took him less than five minutes in the bathroom. She couldn't possibly gotten bored that quickly and walked away. Shane shook his head as he couldn't find Mitchie anywhere. He sighed, smiling a little about how easily annoyed and bored his girlfriend could get.

Shane decided to search for Mitchie, though he had a feeling that she was already at a mall, shopping endlessly and using up all of her credit and debit cards. He walked upstairs, seeing that Mitchie wasn't anywhere downstairs. Shane walked around aimlessly as she was still no where to be seen. He sighed, ready to give up.

Shane headed towards his room. He was about to open the door until he heard a noise. It sounded as if someone was crying. Mitchie was crying. Shane widened his eyes and followed the noise. He listened carefully, trying to ignore the music, and was led to Jason's room.

Shane reached for the doorknob, then started wondering if he should go in. For all he knew, it could be Jason who was crying his eyes out at the moment and Shane didn't want to embarrass his brother. Shane sighed, he knew that he needed to know what was wrong. He slowly turned the doorknob and widened his eyes at what he saw. He found Mitchie with only her bra and underwear on while wrapped with Jason's bed sheets, crying her eyes out in the corner. He looks to her right where Jason was on the bed, passed out, and clutching on a bottle of Vodka.

"O my god." Shane whispered. Mitchie looked up and ran to him. Shane held onto Mitchie tightly, rubbing her back as she continued to cry. "What happened?!" Shane demanded, glaring at his brother. "What the hell did he do?!" Mitchie shook her head and pressed herself closer onto her boyfriend.

Jason peeked his eyes open, not remembering what just happened. He blinked at sat up once he heard Mitchie crying. Jason looked at Shane and Mitchie then down at the bottle of Vodka. Jason looked at himself, for he was only wearing his jeans. He scratched his head, wondering what just happened.

"How could you?" Shane asked, his voice shaky.

"What…what happened?" Jason asked. He looked at Mitchie and widened his eyes once he saw her half naked. "I…I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything!" he yelled, getting up to look for his shirt.

"Yes you did, you jerk! You know what you did so stop it! I can't believe you would do this to_ my_ girlfriend! Jason, Mitchie's like your little sister! Why would you do this to her?!" Shane yelled.

"I was _drunk_! I didn't know what I was doing!" Jason yelled back as he slipped his shirt down. He stared at Mitchie. Mitchie covered her face with Shane's chest, not revealing herself. Jason sighed and handed Mitchie her clothes. "Sorry…"

Shane sighed. He grabbed her clothes swiftly for her and then continued glaring at his brother. "Is sorry all you can say? You practically traumatized her. She could sue you for what you did! Jason, why were you drinking in the first place? You never drink." Shane said. Jason didn't answer him. "I can't believe you raped her." Shane felt Mitchie wince at the word rape.

"T-that's not all he did." Mitchie whispered. Jason looked at her with a confused but worried expression on his face. Shane looked down at Mitchie and pulled her dress over her. Mitchie quickly went back to gripping her arms tightly around him. "He kissed me, on the beach, when he _wasn't _drunk."

"You did what?!" Shane yelled at Jason. He gently pulled Mitchie off of him and walked towards Jason. Jason backed away, feeling intimidated by the dangerous look Shane was giving him. "I'm going to kill you!" he yelled, running after him. Shane jumped on Jason and pinned him onto the ground. "Now tell me, did you kiss my girlfriend?!" Shane asked in a deadly voice.

Jason stared into his brother's angry eyes. "Yeah, I did. I kissed her twice actually. You're pretty lucky. She's such a good kisser, especially if it was a forced kiss." Jason said with an eyebrow raised. Shane punched Jason in the stomach.

"Shane!" Mitchie screeched.

Shane ignored Mitchie and continued to throw punches at his brother. Jason found the strength to push Shane off and he started kicking him in the guts. Shane groaned as Jason kicked him. The two brothers rolled on the floor, kicking and punching each other. Bruises appeared on their arms and faces as they were so determined to kill the other.

"Guys! Stop it!" Mitchie begged, not standing the sight of it.

"How could you, Jason?!" Shane yelled, pinning his brother on the wall. He punched his brother across the face. Jason kicked Shane in the stomach.

"Get off of me!" Jason yelled.

"You better lay off of Mitchie!" Shane threatened.

"And what if I don't?!"

Shane glared at Jason, giving him another deadly look. "You don't want to know." he said in a low voice. Shane turned and walked up to Mitchie, putting an arm around her shoulders and gripping onto her tightly. "Come on, Mitchie. Let's get away from…that person who I thought was my brother." Shane said, glancing at Jason. He then led Mitchie away into her room.

Shane and Mitchie walked down the hall, ignoring the cheerful people downstairs and the joyful music that was playing. Right now wasn't a happy moment to savor. Nate saw Shane and Mitchie from downstairs and looked at them, surprised. Even from a far view, Nate knew that something was wrong. He walked up the steps with Alex following behind him.

"Dude, what happened?" Nate asked, shocked at Mitchie's appearance. Her dress was hanging down low, her hair was in a mess, her makeup was smudge, and she looked completely imperfect. That was something people don't see everyday. "Mitchie, are you okay?" he reached over towards her, but Mitchie flinched. Shane held onto her tighter.

"I'll tell you later. I suggest you keep Alex away from Jason though." Shane said, glaring back at Jason's door.

"What? Why?" Nate questioned. He slowly reached for Alex and wrapped his arm gently around her, getting a little worried.

Shane sighed and then brought Mitchie into her room. He sat her on her bed and stood in front of her, rubbing her arms gently. Mitchie took deep, shaky breaths, trying not to burst out crying. She wrapped her arms around Shane's neck and continued breathing hardly.

Nate walked into the room with Alex. "Mitchie, what happened?" Alex asked in a low whisper. Her happy voice sounded crush and devastated. She ran up to her and Mitchie threw her arms around Alex, beginning to cry. Alex hugged her back, looking at Shane with a confused but sympathetic look on her face.

"Nate, I need to talk to you." Shane said, pulling his little brother into Mitchie's insanely large walk in closet. Nate nodded his head and followed his older brother. He looked back at Alex and Mitchie then kept a worried gaze on Shane.

"What happened to her? She looks like a mess, I actually feel sorry for her." Nate said, glancing back at Mitchie and Alex again. Alex was rubbing Mitchie's back as Mitchie continued burying her face into her arm and bawling.

"Well you should. She was raped." Shane muttered.

"What?!" Nate yelled. Shane covered Nate's mouth to stop him from yelling. He closed the closet and pulled Nate into the back. "Who did that to her! I'm going to kill the bastard!" Shane sighed.

"It was…you won't believe me."

"Try me." Nate dared, getting really angry.

"Jason." Nate blinked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't believe you."

"Well you should!" Nate shook his head, confused. "Nate, Jason isn't the perky guy who is your annoying and kind big brother anymore. He's changed ever since his girlfriend broke up with him. Haven't you noticed that he's been acting really weirdly? And he's paying way more attention to _my _Mitchie more than he should!"

"Well he's heartbroken." Nate said, trying to reason out.

"No, I think he's obsessed. Doesn't Mitchie remind you lots of his old girlfriend? Minus the rich and spoiled part, but doesn't she?" Shane said, raising his eyebrows. Nate opened his mouth to speak then closed it, thinking. Shane had a point. Same brown hair with the same style. Same height and body size. Same smile and same beautiful eyes. Even parts of their personality is the same.

"O my god, you're right." Nate said. He looked at Shane worried. "Dude, do you think that we should put him in a mental institute or something? Or at least beg his ex girlfriend to get back with him. After what he did to Mitchie, Jason is starting to really scare the crap out of me." Nate said. He looked at Alex. "What if he tries something on Alex?" Shane shrugged and sighed.

"I'm giving Jason space. If I don't, I'd probably kill him for what he did to Mitchie. I'm completely ignoring him during the rest of spring break. When we go back to Lake Tahoe though, I am definitely going to hurt the living shit out of that guy." Shane said. Nate almost laughed.

The two exited the closet and sat next to Mitchie and Alex. "Hey, Mitchie, stop crying. I think I like it better when you're mean and spoiled." Nate said, rubbing her arm. Mitchie smiled a little and rested her head on his shoulder. "Just don't think about it. We'll all be here for you." Nate said, rubbing her back.

"I'll never let you out of my sight." Shane promised, opening his arms so Mitchie could hug him. Mitchie wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned on his chest as her cries softened out.

"I'm scared." Alex whispered, sitting next to Nate. She leaned on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his stomach. "What if…something like that happens to me?" she whispered worriedly into his ear. Nate stiffened and stroked Alex's hair. He rested his chin on her head.

"I won't let that happen to you. Never." Nate muffled into her hair.

* * *

The rest of that night was freakishly quiet. Mitchie was too scared to sleep by herself so Shane slept besides her that night, holding her tightly and never letting go. Nate, being overprotected he is, made sure that Alex slept in his room that night. Though she ended up sleeping in his bed while he slept on the soft carpet.

In the morning, Mitchie peeked open her eyes and looked at Shane. "Shane," she whispered, stroking her hands through his soft hair. "Shane, wake up." she whispered. Shane groaned and pulled Mitchie in closer. "Shane, wake up!" Mitchie yelled. Shane jumped and looked at his girlfriend, worried.

"What? What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?" he asked. Mitchie put a finger to his lips before he could go on. Shane smiled a little and kissed her finger. Mitchie let out a small smile and sighed.

"Shane, can you call Amelia for me? I don't feel like shouting and I'm really hungry." she said.

"Then why don't we go downstairs to get some food?"

"What if…_he's_ there?" Mitchie whispered. Shane sighed.

"I'll go get Amelia." he murmured, getting up. Mitchie reached for his arm and pulled him right back down.

"No! Don't leave me!" Mitchie begged. Shane looked at his girlfriend with worried eyes. It pained him so much for her to be so afraid his brother so much. Shane felt his heart breaking as he looked into Mitchie's fear-filled eyes. "You said that you'll never leave me. Don't leave me!"

Shane sighed. "How am I supposed to get Amelia then?"

"Yell her name, or something! Please, just don't leave me…" Mitchie said, looking down.

"I'll go get Alex so she could stay with you. Then I'll get Amelia. You won't be alone, Mitchie." Shane assured her. Mitchie bit her lip, not feeling assured at all. "I promise that I'll be out and back really fast." Shane promised. Mitchie sighed and nodded her head. Shane kissed the top of her hair before calling Alex's name.

Alex walked in with Nate following behind her. She looked grumpy and annoyed. "What's up with you?" Shane asked.

"Ask him and his snoring issues. I couldn't sleep last night. I wanted to sleep in my room but _noooo._" Alex said, pointing at Nate, glaring at him. Nate smirked and shrugged. Alex then laid on Mitchie's bed and quickly falling asleep. Nate leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

"You rang?" he said.

"Yeah, stay with Mitchie while I go get us some breakfast. _Don't_ let her out of your sight, Nate." Shane said, sternly. Nate nodded his head then Shane left. Nate looked at Mitchie and Alex. Alex was sleeping soundly on the bed while Mitchie's eyes flickered everywhere around her room. He could see the worry in her eyes as she looked like everything surrounding her was unfamiliar and that she was lost.

Nate sat in front of Alex and next to Mitchie. "You okay?" Nate asked. Mitchie bit her lip and shrugged. "Just get some rest. Shane is coming back with your food. Don't think about it. It'll be okay." He said, practically repeating what he told her last night.

"How would you know? I feel as if a murderer is sleeping at my house and his room and right next to mine! Nate, you have no idea how scared I am." Mitchie said. Nate sighed and folded his arms.

"No, but I have a hunch."

* * *

Shane walked downstairs into the dining room to look for Amelia. "Amelia?" he said in a normal voice. There was no response. "Amelia?!" Shane said, a little louder. Still there was no response. Shane took a deep breath. "AMELIA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Amelia rushed out of the kitchen and ran up to Shane. "Yes, Mr. Shane?" she asked.

"Umm…well Mitchie wants her breakfast in bed. We all kind of do. Sorry about the inconvenience." Shane said. Amelia shook her head as if it was no big deal.

"It's okay. Miss Mitchie tends to change her mind quite often. We the domestics in the Torres manor are used to that. And if we're not, only God knows what would happen to the poor sap." Amelia chucked. Shane smiled and shook his head. "I will have your breakfasts in Miss Mitchie's room in about ten minutes." Shane nodded then walked back upstairs.

He stopped short once he saw Jason walking down the stairs. Jason looked emotionless, practically dead. He made no eye contact with Shane though and kept on walking down the stairs. Shane sighed then ran back into Mitchie's room.

Mitchie instantly got up and ran towards Shane as he closed the door behind him. "O, baby, you okay?" he asked, rubbing her arm. Mitchie kept her mouth closed as she and Shane walked back and sat on her bed. Shane looked at Nate, sadly. "Well this officially ruins our spring break, not to mention our lives. I don't think I could go even a second of looking at Jason without killing him."

"Dude, we got a really big problem here. It's like…Jason isn't even our brother anymore." Nate said. He leaned on Mitchie's pillows and looked up at the ceiling. "This sucks badly." he murmured.

"Ya think?" Shane asked sarcastically. Nate glared at him then moved his eyes at Alex. Shane sighed. "Nate, I really don't think you should be dragged into this. You and Alex should spend your spring break having fun. Don't get caught up into our issues. I don't want you to worry your head off." Shane said softly.

"Shane, I'm your brother. I kind of have to be involved with your issues." Nate placed a hand on Shane's shoulder. "And I'm here to help you." he promised. Shane weakly smiled at him then looked back at Mitchie. Her eyes were staring straight onto the floor as she held onto her knees tightly.

"I think we need to brighten each other's spirits up." Shane said, pulling Mitchie up. "Let's go out, guys." Mitchie sat back down while Nate looked at Shane, unsure. "Aw, come on, guys. We can't ignore this forever, but why not just a moment? One day then the next couple days we can start living this living hell, if you want to." Shane said at Nate. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he murmured. He shook Alex gently. "Alex, get up. We're going out."

"Five more minutes. This bed is so soft and the room is so quiet." Alex muttered.

* * *

Mitchie and Shane sat on the gentle sands of the beach. Mitchie's oversized Ralph Lauren shirt was waving in the soft wind as her hair twirled around by itself. She sighed as she stared into the ocean, still feeling violated, unclean, as if nothing is ever going to be the same again. Then again, things weren't going to be the same again.

Shane noticed Mitchie's expression and his face saddened. He wrapped his arm around her and held onto her tightly. "Come on, baby. It's time to lift our spirits up and have fun. It'll just be all about you and me, together forever." Shane said, kissing her cheek. Mitchie sighed again and rested her head on Shane's shoulder. He knew that she was still scared and feeling unsure.

"If you say so, Shane." Mitchie whispered.

Shane frowned and looked at the ocean with Mitchie. They watched the blue-green waves move back and forth as their way of killing time. It was oddly quiet as the noises of children running around and adults talking to each other were blocked out of their minds. Too many problems and worries were jumbled up in there for them to notice anything else.

So much for the perfect spring break.

* * *

Terrence smirked as he found Nate and Alex sitting on the beach, just laying there, talking. Last time he encountered Alex, he had a fun time confusing her emotions. It was as evilly joyful to him as deceiving the smartest person alive. He never thought that he could actually get Alex to develop a mixed feeling towards him. Now all he had to do was finish those developments.

"I feel so bad for Mitchie." Alex said as she rested her head on Nate's arm. Nate nodded his head and sighed. "I never would of thought that Jason would of done this. I mean, him out of all people? It's really unexpected." Nate turned the other direction, not wanting to talk about this problem at the moment. After all, Shane did say that they needed to enjoy their time while it lasted.

"Alex, I gotta go do a bathroom break. Be right back." Nate said, feeling awkward and a tad worried as he stood up and left Alex alone. It was exactly what Shane did before he left Mitchie and she got…raped. He left her, saying that he needed to go to the bathroom and would be back quickly. Then the worst happened. Nate looked back at Alex, sighing in relief as he saw her unharmed. He ran towards the bathroom, rushing through everything so he could get back to Alex.

"Hey." a voice said. Alex turned to see Terrence. She frowned then looked away. Terrence raised an eyebrow and sat next to her. "What's wrong with you? I thought we were cool." he said, smiling brightly at her.

"It's not that I'm mad at you or anything, it's just that my friends and I are in this problem. Nothing you really need to know about." Alex sighed. "And then there's a problem with me and Nate." She's never really revealed about her issues with Nate, not even with Nate himself. Terrence smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"O really? What's wrong? You guys seem fine."

"Yeah, _seem_. We fight way more people think we do. In front of everyone else, we're cool, we're happy, we're in love. But when we're all alone, we just happen to find something to complain and fight about. It's annoying and I hate it." Alex said. She turned towards Terrence. "I love Nate and all, but I don't want a bipolar boyfriend." she said. Terrence smiled at her, acting as if he understood.

"I know that if I had a girlfriend, I would treat her like a princess and do everything right for her, she might actually get sick of it. I hate fighting with my girlfriend, I try not to. Seems to me though that Nate just loves to pick an argument with you." Terrence said. Alex shrugged.

"I don't think so, but you never know. Nate can be mysterious for a loud kind of guy." Terrence placed his arm around Alex's waist, pulling her closer towards him. "Um, what are you doing?" she whispered, blushing. She felt so confused as Terrence held onto her. It was like something - or someone - was doing their best to change her mind. Terrence smiled down at her and shrugged.

"These days, I don't even know." With that, Terrence kissed Alex. Alex was taken shock, but she relaxed into the kiss, feeling the warmth between Terrence's lips. She cupped his face, pulling him closer. Terrence smirked, knowing that Alex had fallen into his trap. He peeked an eye open as he saw Nate coming in closer. He pulled Alex on top of him and they continued to kiss.

Nate stopped short on his tracks as he watched his girlfriend and his enemy kiss. He stopped breathing as he felt his heart freezing. His eyes were close to tearing up, but he wouldn't cry. He won't cry and show Terrence that he's a wuss and show Alex that he's actually going to cry, right before her eyes. _What the hell is happening?_ he thought, miserably.

"Alex?" Nate asked, her voice cracking a little.

**A/N: This is officially the third time today that I've said that I'm SOOO sorry for taking forever to update. I think I should be apologizing the most now since I didn't update this story for the longest. Sorry to all of my readers who were pracitcally begging me to update About You Now. It's kind of hard since I kind of lost the will to continue this story and I get most of my writer's block issues when it comes to this one. I will continue though if you guys want me to and if you give me some ideas. This writer's block thing is annoying the crap out of me. **

**So tell me if you still want me to continue!**


	6. Can We Bring Yesterday Back Around?

**A/N: For the people who wanted me to continue, you got your wish! Wow, this chapter was hard to write. I had so much to put, but had no idea how to put it. Get it? lol. Anyways, it's ending somewhat soon. Maybe ten chapters, more or less. Sorry that this chapter was short. I really wanted to update though!!! lol**

Nate walked in Alex and Terrence kissing each other passionately. He saw in Alex's eyes though, that she was not enjoying this. The way she kissed him back though…it was…something she never did with Nate. Nate felt like breaking down, that his world was crashing down in an instant.

Terrence pushed Alex away and wiped his lips. "Wow, feisty." he smirked at her. Alex's eyes grew watery as she stared at Nate and Terrence at the same time. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was too scared to. The look on Nate's face was just too heartbreaking. "It must suck to see your girlfriend make out with another guy, isn't it, Nate?" Terrence said. He stood up and brushed the sand off of him then walked away.

"Nate, let me explain." Alex begged, standing in front of Nate.

"Alex?" Nate looked at her, teary eyed. "Why?" Alex's lip trembled as she tried to answer. Her real reason? She didn't know.

"Nate…" Alex whispered. "I…I'm sorry."

"Is sorry all you could really say?" Nate whispered. Tears rolled down Nate's eyes and he took a deep breath. "You know, I really thought that you were different then all of those other girls. You're conservative when it comes to your body, you're outgoing even with the worst people, you're casual during formal parties, and I thought that you're loyal as in, not a cheater. You're just another girl like Miley, Tess, Caitlyn, or every other girl I've ever dated!" Nate yelled.

"Nate…" Alex wailed, warily.

Nate slapped Alex across the face. "How the hell could you do this to me?!" He yelled. Alex cried and touched her cheek. Nate tried not to hold onto her and beg for forgiveness of what he just done as he stared at her, feeling completely guilty. Alex looked at Nate with hot tears rolling down her eyes. She hugged his stomach tightly and cried.

"Nate! I love you!"

"Yeah right. That's why you went off making out with that bastard!" Nate pushed Alex away from him and walked away. Alex sunk onto the sand, hugging her knees and let her tears fall down. Nate was gone in a flash, sulking as he walked away.

* * *

"Do you want to do anything, baby?" Shane asked. Mitchie was laying her head on his lap as he was running his fingers through her hair. Mitchie has been quiet the whole time since they got to the beach and all they've done was stare at the ocean and everyone else who was standing in front of it.

"Not really." Mitchie murmured, feeling a nice soothing feeling for once. She was relaxed and her mind was taken off of everything. She turned at Shane and hugged his waist. "Though I wouldn't mind some ice cream." she said, smiling a little. Shane nodded his head and pulled Mitchie up. The two made their way to the nearest ice cream man. Mitchie pointed to the chocolate popsicle picture on the little cart of ice creams and Shane bought it for her. "Thanks." Mitchie whispered as she began to eat it. Shane placed his arm around her waist, smiling down at her.

"You're welcome - Alex?" Shane said, as he found Alex sitting on the sand, crying her eyes out. He and Mitchie hurried over to her, wondering what happened. "Alex, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked her, bending down so he reached her level. Alex didn't answer or look up. She just continued to cry her eyes out as much as she could. Shane gave Mitchie a worried look while she stared at Alex sadly.

"N-Nate." Alex whimpered, still covering her face. Shane touched her arm, hoping nothing bad happened to Nate.

"What about Nate?" he asked.

"He b-broke up with me." with that, Alex burst into more tears. People began to stare at the three, wondering why Alex was so hysterical. Shane found that the best thing to do was to go home. He took the two girls home, wanting to kill Jason for ruining his spring break and wanting to yell at Nate for making it worse.

* * *

Shane placed Mitchie and Alex in the spa room of the Torres mansion, knowing that the two girls needed some time to feel better. His world was crumbling into pieces as time passed by. All he wanted to do was spend two freaking weeks with his girlfriend, having the time of his life. Instead he received issues that seemed almost impossible to fix. To make things even worse, he didn't know how to make himself feel better. All he knew though was that if Mitchie was happy, he was happy. And god, it's gonna be a while until Mitchie will feel happy.

Shane sat on the steps of the mansion, staring into space. He could still hear Alex crying all the way from the spa room and he could hear Mitchie's soft words of comfort. He blamed the emptiness of the loud house to make everything echo. "What are you doing here?" a voice asked. Shane looked up and frowned once he saw that Jason was staring down at him. "I thought you were out at the beach with the others. Where's Nate?" Jason continued, acting normal. Well, not really normal, but not like he was the other day. Shane ignored his older brother and went back into staring aimlessly. Jason rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs.

"Nate broke up with Alex." Shane blurted out. Jason froze. "I'm guessing that you're gonna go attempt to hook up with her this time. Don't try it." Shane added. Jason turned around and glared at his little brother.

"What the hell? I'm not gonna try and hook up with Alex. God knows what Nate would do to me if I did. Plus, at least I know how she feels." Jason snapped back.

"Feel? How do you feel?" another voice said. Jason and Shane turned around, facing towards the main door to find Nate, looking like a mess. He glared at both of his brothers. "Forget it, I don't give a damn about how you feel, Jason." he took a step closer towards his eldest brother. "But don't go near me, don't go near Mitchie, and don't you dare go near Alex." Jason squinted his eyes at him.

"You broke up with her. Why the hell would you care if I went near her?" Jason spat. Shane noticed the tension in Nate. He stood up, standing near his brothers.

"I-"

"Nate, she loves you with her whole entire freaking heart, and after one measly mistake, you're just going to break up with her and promise that you'll never get back with her? That you won't even listen to what she had to say and just ignore her? That you won't even think about forgiving her? God, Nate, you're such a retard." Jason said, interrupting Nate. Nate and Shane glanced at each other, knowing that Jason wasn't talking about Alex anymore. Jason shook his head and brushed passed his brothers. "I'm done. Go to hell, both of you." he muttered as he walked towards his room.

"Now, it's my turn. Why the hell did you break up with Alex? Dude, I could hear her crying from all the way over here. She hasn't stop bawling her eyes out ever since Mitchie and I found her on the beach till now." Shane said, trying to keep his cool and not yell at his little brother. Nate hung his head low and sighed. Shane nudged him, knowing that Nate was depressed also. "Well?" Shane asked, wanting an explanation.

"I found her…making out with…Terrence." Nate said in a quiet voice. Shane frowned. "She really looked like she loved it." his voice cracked at the end. Nate took deep breaths, trying to suppress his tears and cries. Shane sighed and pulled his brother into a hug. Nate couldn't take it anymore and silently let out small cries, covering his face into Shane's shirt, embarrassed.

"All I have to say is that you should give her another chance. I made a mistake like that and ended up living like hell for a couple of days. Listen to Alex and give her a chance." Shane said, remembering his fight he had with Mitchie during Christmas break. "Look, I gotta go check on Mitchie. Go…make yourself feel better." Shane said, patting Nate's back before walking off towards the spa room.

Shane found Mitchie listening to her iPod as she was sitting in the bubbling hot tub while Alex was looking into space, her arms folded, and still crying softly as a masseuse massaged her feet. Shane stared at the two obviously devastated girls before walking over to his girlfriend. He sat at the edge of the hot tub, patting Mitchie's arm. "Hey, baby, how are ya?" he asked friendlily. Mitchie replied with a shrug, not looking straight at him. "Do you want anything?" Mitchie shrugged again. Shane sighed and kissed the top of Mitchie's head.

"I want to love you and you to love me. That simple." Mitchie whispered. Shane blinked at her, not understanding. "I want us to be a normal couple with no drama, not problems, no obstacles in our way. Just the two of us living our usual lives, loving each other. I hate being rich. I rather stay with you in freaking Nevada than have issues like this." Mitchie muttered. She rested her head on Shane's leg. "I want Nate and Alex back together. I want Jason to be back with his girlfriend and to be happy. I want…" Mitchie couldn't finish her sentence after that.

Shane took another deep breath, reminiscing the silence. "Spring break is almost over." he said in a soft voice. Mitchie nodded her head, frowning. "I'll be back in Nevada in a couple of days." Mitchie nodded again, this time slower. Shane rubbed Mitchie's arm. "Nothing will be the same." Mitchie didn't have to nod her head to show that she agreed.

* * *

All they just wanted was a normal spring break. Why couldn't spring break be just like winter break? Why couldn't the whole thing be just like yesterday, when everyone was so in love with the right person, when everyone had no worry in their lives, when everyone was just so happy. What they would do to bring yesterday back around. They would wish on every freaking star if they needed to.

After losing what the loved the most, feeling a pain that they never wanted to even imagine, they knew how the felt about each other now.

Mitchie stared at the warm water she was contained in as she started humming to the song she was listening to her iPod.

_Can we bring yesterday back around_

'_Cause I know how I feel about you now_

Mitchie stared at Shane, hugging his legs. Shane patted rubbed her back, knowing what she wanted. She wanted everything to be like it was before. Just the two of them living their care-free lives. They all wanted that. Mitchie looked up at Shane, her eyes into his. She gave him a small smile before looking down.

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

Alex stared at her feet once the lady was done massagging her. She sniffled as she felt tears still running down her eyes. She looked up at the glass door to see Nate staring right at her, his eyes watery as well. Alex blinked at him, looking so sorry. Nate sighed and shook his head, his eyes traveling towards his feet. Alex got up and exited the spa, running towards Nate. Once she reached him, she jumped into his arms, crying even more, and saying how sorry she was. Nate stood there, rubbing her back as she cried on his shoulder. He sighed and let tears fall from his eyes as well.

All they wanted was the past to be just like the present. And they loved each other. They knew that she done wrong. Still, love was in their way.

_

* * *

_

_What did I do? _Jason thought to himself as he stared into the mirror in front of him. _What the hell did I do? I ruined _everyone's _lives. God, I'm such a freaking idiot. Nate's an retard. Shane's a bastard. Mitchie's an endless sulking chick. Alex is a poor sap. God, o my freaking god. _Jason walked over to his bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling.

He didn't want this. God, he seriously didn't want this. All he wanted was love. That's what everyone wanted right? If both his brothers could have it, why couldn't he? Maybe this was just his punishment for making fun of Shane for all those years of being single. He didn't think that the world hated him that much though. A punishment for just teasing shouldn't be this harsh.

Jason turned onto the other side, laying on his stomach. If everyone only knew how sorry he was.

Jason got up and reluctantly walked out of his room. He walked around, hearing nothing but silence and the occasional whimpers coming from Alex. He stepped out of the mansion, walking onto the streets. Westchester was perfect. The whole dang thing was perfect. So it would have been the perfect place to have a vacation? Wrong. Jason walked on the streets, not noticing a large truck rushing towards him.

Just because something is perfect, doesn't mean that there's no flaws.

_Beep! Beep!_


	7. All Over

**A/N: Okay, first of all, I am SOO sorry for that wait. I honestly don't know what to do with this story. It's like every time I open up this document, a random wave of writer's block hits me. Not really my best work btw. And secondly, sorry that it's short. Writer's block sucks. But I felt really bad for not updating this story so something is better than nothing right? **

"What?" Jason muttered. "What happened?" He looked around, confused. His vision was blurred, his head was throbbing, and he couldn't move any part of his body. He then groaned, instantly feeling a massive pain inside of him. "Oh, god," he complained, wanting to toss and turn, but the heavy white wrappings were stopping him from moving.

"He's awake!" he heard Shane say. In seconds, everyone was huddling around him. Shane and Nate's eyes were glossy from the tears they were shedding not too long ago while everybody else was still tearing. "Jason, oh, my god, Jason!" Shane said happily, hugging his pain-filled brother. Nate joined in and the three brothers held onto each other. "I'm so glad that you're alive, Jason." Shane admitted. Jason smiled.

"Could you give us some privacy?" Nate asked Mitchie, Alex, and Mitchie's parents. The four nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the brothers alone. Nate and Shane looked at Jason, smiling weakly at him. "How are you feeling?" Nate asked.

"Like hell." Jason scoffed. Shane chuckled a little while Nate smiled. "What happened anyways?" Jason asked, trying his best to sit up. Shane helped him up until he was sitting straightforward. "All I remember was going out then _boom_, I'm here in this hospital, aching like a mother."

"You were…hit by a truck." Shane chocked out. Jason's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. "It was pretty bad, we all heard it. We all rushed you into the hospital just in time for the doctors to do an operation on you and save you. You've been knocked out for eleven hours."

"Holy shit, eleven hours? You all stayed here for eleven hours?" Jason said, surprised. Nate and Shane nodded slowly. He gave his brothers odd looks. "But, I thought you guys hated me, that you'll never forgive me? Didn't you want me to die?" Shane and Nate gave their older brother a look.

"Jason, we're mad at you, but we don't want you to _die_! You're our older brother, a third of us! Why the hell would I want you to die?! Even if I said I wanted to kill you, I was just really pissed! I didn't want you to die, literally!" Shane said. Jason smiled. With all his power left in his weak body, his hugged his brothers again.

"Mom and dad are on their way here. Once they heard about the news, they rushed as fast as they could back here. They're seriously, really worried." Nate said. "Also…someone else is here to see you. She really, really wants to see you." he added.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"They want to be alone." they heard Alex's soft voice from outside.

"No! I want to see him right now! Please let me see him!" a voice begged. Jason raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Laurel?" he whispered. The door flung open, and it was her in the flesh. The girl who broke Jason's heart, caused him to go insane, cause him to do so many mistakes, the girl who _technically_ ruined their spring break. Shane glared at her while Nate gave hear a deadly look. "Could we be alone?" Jason whispered, looking warmly into his brother's eyes. Shane and Nate nodded and left the room.

They watched the two from the small window at the top of the door. Shane and Nate pushed and shoved each other, trying to get a glimpse at what they were doing and trying to hear what they were saying. "What are you two doing?" Mitchie asked, smirking. Shane and Nate turned around, smiling innocently at her. They shrugged, acting as if they were staying in that angelic position the whole time. "You guys are _such_ morons." she said, shaking her head.

"Well this proves that the old Mitchie is back." Nate groaned, instantly annoyed. "Bring on the bratty remarks and rude comments." Mitchie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm bracing myself for your stupid attempts of a comeback." she retorted. She then looked at Shane and smiled. She hugged him tightly and kissed his lips. Nate made a face, but Shane mentally signaled him to leave them alone. Shane looked down at Mitchie and smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"What was that for?" he asked. "Not that I like that." he added, his smirk growing bigger. Mitchie leaned up and kissed him again. "How about one more time?" Mitchie giggled and pecked his lips once more. Shane sighed. "Okay, I am definitely happy." he said, sounding dazed. Mitchie giggled again and hugged him securely.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." she whispered.

"Well I know _that_," Shane joked, "but why so random?" he laughed.

"Because, I. Just. Do." she said before placing another kiss on his lips. They then turned and looked through the window, trying get a look at Jason and his ex-girlfriend. "You know, she kind of does look like me if you think about it." she whispered towards Shane. Shane smiled at Mitchie.

"You look even more beautiful than her." he whispered lightly in her ear. Mitchie blushed, grinning widely. They turned their attention back to Jason and Laurel. Laurel was in tears while Jason wouldn't make eye contact with her. Then she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a warm hug. "She _better_ take Jason back." Shane said, taking Mitchie's hand and leading her downstairs to the lobby.

"If she doesn't, I'll pay her to take him back." Mitchie scoffed. She then smiled. "But I have a feeling that they'll get together again." she said, kissing Shane's cheek. They reached the lobby to find Connie and Richard talking worriedly about Jason, and Alex sitting on Nate's lap, her head on his chest, and his fingers running softly through her hair.

"Looks like everything is normal…minus the fact that we're in a hospital." Shane said. Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah, back to normal." she whispered, kissing Shane's cheek once more. They sat down next to Nate and Alex, their hands still intertwined, their love beginning go grow stronger and stronger towards each other again.

* * *

Boredom took over everyone's minds, and Mitchie soon fell asleep, leaning on Shane's arm. He stealthily pushed her away, trying not to wake her up. Shane stood up and began to walk towards the elevators. "Where are you going?" Nate whispered. Shane turned back to Nate as he stepped into the elevator.

"I need to talk to someone." he answered, then the elevator doors closed.

Laurel walked out of Jason's room, still in tears. She jumped to find Shane standing in front of the door, his eyes down, his back against the wall, and his arms folded. "Hi, Shane." she whispered, trying to wipe her tears away. Shane didn't greet her back. His stare moved onto her face. Laurel almost winced as Shane looked intensely into her. "I-I'm glad that Jason is okay." she whispered, avoiding his stare.

"Okay? He would have been okay if you didn't leave him like that." Shane scoffed angrily. Laurel gulped, not responding. "You do realize that it's your fault that not only did you ruin his spring break but all of ours? You do realize that because you just had to leave him heartbroken like that, the past two weeks were the _worst_ two weeks of my life? The worst of his? The worst of everybody's?!" Shane yelled. Laurel started crying even more. She buried her face in her hands, not daring to open her eyes. "You do realize that, right?" Shane muttered, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Yes, I realize that! Why do you think that I came back?!" Laurel snapped back at him.

"Guilt?" Shane asked in monotone voice. Laurel shook her head.

"No." she whispered. She looked down at her shoes and sobbed. "Love. Stupid freaking love. Jason wasn't the only one who got hurt when we were over. I was too! Do you know how much it hurts when you see the man you love doing something so wrong, something you didn't want to see, something you thought he wasn't even capable of doing?!"

"Actually, I have. We all have." Shane said back, trying not to remember the big fight he had with Mitchie during Christmas break last year. "But did you at least give him a chance to explain? Hear him out?" he asked. Laurel didn't say anything again. "Huh, I thought so." Shane said, shaking his head. "I suggest you get your ass back in that room and talk to him, listen to his side of the story. _Then_ you should make your decision whether to leave him or not. God, you're even stupider than Nate."

With that, Shane headed back to the elevators and down to the lobby. As the elevator doors opened, he smiled to find Mitchie, happy and bright again. She has talking to Alex while arguing with Nate at the same time. Shane walked towards their seats and took the chair besides Mitchie, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, where did you go?" Mitchie asked him, yawning.

"Eh, I just had unfinished business to take care of." Shane said coolly, as if nothing just happened awhile ago.

* * *

Jason was soon allowed to go back home. Everyone, as in the whole two families, were in the Torres manor, huddling around Jason's bed, asking him over and over if he was alright or not. "Guys, I'm fine. Really." he laughed. Laurel sat at the edge of Jason's bed and held onto his hand.

"Are you sure? Do you want us to get you anything?" she asked sweetly. Jason smiled up at her.

"Well maybe I could have-"

"AMELIA! GET OVER HERE! JASON WANTS SOMETHING!" Mitchie yelled before Jason could even finish his sentence. Everyone laughed while Nate gave her an annoyed look. It wasn't long until Amelia came rushing into the room. Jason smiled, shaking his head.

"Well as I was saying, maybe I could have some alone time? With Laurel?" he said.

"Oh, gotcha." Mitchie nodded before shooing Amelia away.

Everyone left the room, leaving Jason and Laurel all alone, and every other couple alone to be together. Richard and Connie talking in one room. Paul and Denise conversing in another. Nate and Alex laughing in the den. Then there was Shane and Mitchie who were snuggling on the couch, staring peacefully at the unused chimney in front of them.

"So…it's all over?" Mitchie asked, looking hopefully up at Shane. Shane smiled down at her and gave her a chaste kissed.

"It's all over." he whispered. Mitchie pulled Shane's face down to kiss her again. And they stayed in that positioned for a long time.

**A/N: Okay, this is technically the last chapter. Sorry that it was sort of a stupid way to end it. Well the cliffie will be posted - soon I hope. Cross your fingers that I don't get writer's block with this story again! Oh, and who watched the KCA's? Didn't Joe looked SOO HOTTT?! Oh, my god, he was soo hot in his sweet leather jacket and his hair all curly, and he's perfect! I was happy that the JB won fav music group, Selena Gomez won fav actress, and Miley won fav singer. Ha, I voted for them! lol. Go them!!!**


	8. Epilouge

Mitchie and Shane looked at each other, giving one another a sad smile. "Well…I guess here we are again." Mitchie said, laughing a little. Shane smiled weakly at her. Mitchie took a deep breath and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you _so_ much, Shane. Last time when I didn't see you for a while, oh, god…"

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie. Come on, I'm leaving for just a little while. You're making it sound like we'll never see each other again. There's summer vacation and all of our other breaks. We're going to see each other a lot." Shane said, caressing his girlfriend's small face. Mitchie sighed and looked down. "Hey, look at me." Shane said, tilting her chin up so that their eyes met once again. "I love you, and even if we're far, far away from each other again, we still love each other. Our love is so strong…it's like a song….and we won't forget it." Mitchie giggled.

"You copied that from a song, didn't you?" she asked, turning red slightly. Shane smirked at her.

"Guilty." He shrugged. "I think I had to be somewhat romantic at least." Mitchie laughed and smacked his arm playfully. "So, do I receive a goodbye kiss?" Mitchie made her thinking face and paced around the room.

"Hmm, I don't know." She said, taunting Shane. Shane groaned and walked up to her.

"Don't play around with me, Mitchie. Don't you want to kiss your boyfriend goodbye? It will be a long time until you'll get to see him again." He said, trying to entice her. Mitchie continued to pace with her look on her face. Shane sighed and wrapped his arms around Mitchie's waist, twirling her around the air. Mitchie squealed and laugh and Shane spun her round and round.

"Put me down, Shane!" she squealed, giggling more than ever. Her face flushed from laughing so much. "Shane! Stop it!" she laughed, squirming a little. Her stomach began to hurt from laughing too much. Shane smiled and put her down. Mitchie panted and smacked Shane's arm again. "Jerk!" she breathed out.

"Well…" Shane said, pointing at his cheek.

"Nuh-uh!" Mitchie said, folding her arms and shaking her head, pretending to be angry. Shane laughed.

"Well I guess I'll have to do that again…" he said, reaching out for her waist.

"Okay! Here!" Mitchie said, pulling Shane into a kiss. And they kissed passionately, not even thinking of letting go. Shane placed one hand on Mitchie's leg and another on her waist while Mitchie had her fingers tangled in between Shane's perfect dark strands of hair. They kissed each other deeply, feeling lust and wild explosions booming inside of their minds.

"Ahem." The two pulled away, flushed to see Nate looking at them disgustedly and Alex looking at them, embarrassed. "Don't you guys ever learn to get a room?" Nate complained, rolling his eyes.

"Ha, and I thought you would of gotten used to it back from Lake Tahoe." Mitchie teased. She pulled Shane back and they continued where they left off.

"Well-"

"Just leave it alone, Nate." Alex laughed, tugging Nate's arm and dragging him out of the house. Nate groaned and reluctantly let his girlfriend win, following her to the Torres's limo. "Bye, Mitchie! Thank you so much for letting us stay here! It was really fun!" Alex said, smiling brightly and waving merrily before they officially walked out of the house. Mitchie and Shane smiled back at them.

"So where were we-" Shane started.

"Wow, Mitchie, thank you so much for letting us stay here for a couple of days. It was really fun." Jason said as he and Laurel walked downstairs, interrupting Shane and Mitchie. The two smiled at them, acting as if they weren't annoyed that they were interrupted once again.

"It was nothing. I'm glad that you two had fun." Mitchie said, looking back and forth from Laurel and Jason. "You guys could come back over here to Westchester anytime. I could hook you up with a church, if you know what I mean." Mitchie winked at them. Jason laughed while Laurel blushed.

"Well anyways, we hope to see you again." Jason said, hugging Mitchie. Mitchie hugged him back before hugging Laurel. Then they walked outside, meeting up with Nate and Alex in front of the limo.

"Okay, this time, we are _not_ going to get interrupted." Shane said. Mitchie laughed. She stood on her tippee toes and pecked Shane softly on the lips. Shane smiled down at her, watching Mitchie's eyes sparkle. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Mitchie whispered back.

* * *

_Maybe I'm wrong  
You decide  
Shoulda been strong  
Yeah I lied  
Nobody gets me like you_

"These days, I don't even know." With that, Terrence kissed Alex. Alex was taken shock, but she relaxed into the kiss, feeling the warmth between Terrence's lips. She cupped his face, pulling him closer. Terrence smirked, knowing that Alex had fallen into his trap. He peeked an eye open as he saw Nate coming in closer. He pulled Alex on top of him and they continued to kiss.

Nate stopped short on his tracks as he watched his girlfriend and his enemy kiss. He stopped breathing as he felt his heart freezing. His eyes were close to tearing up, but he wouldn't cry. He won't cry and show Terrence that he's a wuss and show Alex that he's actually going to cry, right before her eyes. _What the hell is happening?_ He thought, miserably.

"Alex?" Nate asked, her voice cracking a little.

_How could I know what you meant  
There was nothing to compare to_

"No! I want to see him right now! Please let me see him!" a voice begged. Jason raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Laurel?" he whispered. The door flung open, and it was her in the flesh. The girl who broke Jason's heart, caused him to go insane, cause him to do so many mistakes, the girl who _technically_ ruined their spring break. Shane glared at her while Nate gave hear a deadly look. "Could we be alone?" Jason whispered, looking warmly into his brother's eyes. Shane and Nate nodded and left the room.

_I'll bet it takes one more chance  
Don't let our next kiss be our last_

"Nate…" Alex whispered. "I…I'm sorry."

"Is sorry all you could really say?" Nate whispered. Tears rolled down Nate's eyes and he took a deep breath. "You know, I really thought that you were different then all of those other girls. You're conservative when it comes to your body, you're outgoing even with the worst people, you're casual during formal parties, and I thought that you're loyal as in, not a cheater. You're just another girl like Miley, Tess, Caitlyn, or every other girl I've ever dated!" Nate yelled.

_I'm outta my mind just to show you  
I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us_

Mitchie laughed a little. Her laughter ended when Jason took her arm and dragged her upstairs. "What the heck are you doing?! Let go of me!" She demanded. Jason ignored her and continued to drag her against her own will. "Jason! What are you doing?!" She repeated, tears starting to form in her eyes. She could smell the sour smell of alcohol in Jason's clothes. "Shane! Shane!" she screeched, hoping he could hear her. The music was too loud though and her voice was unheard.

Jason took her to his room and shut the door behind him.

_Not a day passed me by  
Not a day passed me by  
When I don't think about you  
And there's no moving on  
Cause I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you_

He finally found her, looking for him as well. She was ten feet away but there was too many people walking between them. Shane smiled. "Mitchie!" He called out. Mitchie's eyes lit up as she heard Shane's voice. She turned to him and smiled.

"Shane!" She squealed. Mitchie ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug ever. "O my god! I missed you!" She said, hugging him tightly. Shane hugged her back and kissed her head. Jason just glares at them and then quickly looks away.

"I missed you so much, Mitchie!" Shane said, rocking her back and forth. Mitchie laughed and kissed his cheek. Shane blushed a little and smiled.

**A/N: Okay! Here's the epilogue of the story! Thank you guys so much for all of your support and love! You guys rock sooo much! And even if I say that almost _all the time_, it's because it's true! Really, there wouldn't have even been a sequel unless you guys asked me to write one. haha. I've been thinking of a new smitchie story! Wait to see and find out what that'll be about. The plot and storyline has been bugging me the past couple of months. Hey, maybe you'll guys get a sneak peak ;)**


End file.
